Maybe This Time Everything Will Change
by PandaGirl95
Summary: Nick and his daughter Delilah live in a life of crime before the infection. Enter the other three L4D2 survivors. Ellis falls quickly for Delilah. Ellis and Nick dont get along. Delilah plays hard to get. EllisXOC. RochelleXNick later. Reviews?
1. P P P Poker Face

Chapter 1- P-P-P Poker Face.  
Disclaimer: All L4D2 characters belong to Valve.

"Hit me" my father said to the tall man dealing out playing cards. My dad smirked as the four other men around the table put on their best poker faces. "Brave move dad" I lowly chuckled. I quickly turned my eyes to the cards on the table. Then I squinted from the blinding lights of the casino.

"You may want this" I whispered in his ear as I distracted the other players with my cleavage which looked five times bigger from the tight black dress I was wearing. I handed my dad and Ace of clubs which was now in his hand being played fairly. I slowly paced back and forth to distract the other men. All of them looked up and broke their poker faces to look at me. The only one who didn't look up was my father who was paying attention to the other men's faces.

All he wanted was to win and get the jackpot. The jackpot was bigger than the one before. And it would get me a car or maybe a new bass guitar.  
My father knew how to scan the faces so he was able to win. "Royal flush" he scoffed. He chuckled loudly as the dealer shoved the money over to his side of the table. The men looked disappointed and violent but just sat in disbelief. "Nice game boys" he laughed, smelling the money. "Oh the sweet smell of money".

Dad walked out the door $8000 richer. I held the door for the now 'rich' man. I then picked up a glass of wine and gulped it down. "Nice try fellas. You may wanna get a day job". I shut the door behind me.  
"Nice game dad. That's our fifth win tonight! Now can you buy me a damn car?"  
"No. I need this money for something else. And don't call me dad here, you could ruin our cover"  
"Nick, seriously? You said you would buy me a car when you won that game back there and you won so hand me the god damn cash so I can buy a god damn car!"  
"Delilah, I thought I taught you to never trust a con, a criminal or just plain anyone!  
"Yeah you have, but your my dad. Nick, please. Its just a car."

My dad brushed off his expensive suit wildly and smiled at the crowd of women to the side of us.  
"Here, hold the money. I'm not guaranteeing you your getting a car yet."

I shoved the bills inside my bra. "Ugh fine." I looked around the casino rapidly. "Now who you want me to con tonight?"  
My dad thought for a little bit. "Hmm you see that Blondie over at the blackjack table? Go get his money. His name is Logan and hes the blackjack champion. Go steal his mojo".

"Seems simple enough. Meet me at the elevator in a half hour."  
"Half hour? That's it?"  
"Its not like I'll have sex with a stranger."

I strutted over to Logan who had just won the jackpot at the blackjack table. "YES! ANOTHER WIN" Logan applauded himself. I had just gotten over there when the other men playing had left. Logan was still gathering his winnings.

"Lets celebrate your win, Mr. Rich Boy." I whispered seductively in his ear. "Call me Logan. And I shall call you Ms. Sexy."  
"Name is Delilah. But you can call me yours for the night baby. Lets get it on"  
"That sounds so good" he moaned as he picked me up bridal style.

He took me up the elevator but as our journey upward, we made out. His kisses were slobbery and wet.. And his hands were everywhere on my boobs. When we finnaly made it to his suite, I hopped down from his arms and threw him on the bed by a bed post.

"Now get naked" I winked. In my boot, I had a pair of handcuffs from a cop my father and I had coned a week before.  
Logan was ever so quick about removing his suit. He winced when he saw the silver handcuffs in my hands. "Hands up, you've been a naughty boy". Logan obeyed once he got one last touch of my breasts. I handcuffed him to the bed post and with a click, he was locked in. Better yet, I didn't have a key.

I walked away from Logan and bent down to grab his wallet out of his suit pants. "Never trust a girl at a casino" I laughed wildly looking into his thick wallet. "You better not talk, no maid would wanna see you naked, since your rich no more."  
I drank the last bit of the beer sitting on the dresser. "Chao" I giggled.  
I walked back to the elevator. The clicks of my red heels echoed in the empty hotel hall. I stood in the center of the elevator alone and adjusting my dress. Th elevator finnaly opened and as it opened my father handed me a martini. "Lets get out of here before security finds us" he lectured me quietly.

He escorted me out the double doors. On the way to the mustang, we were silent as we always were after the series of crimes we did together.  
"You get the money?' he asked me.  
I reached into my dress and handed him all the money we obtained. "Always do".  
My dad laughed. "You are surely the best mistake of my life!"  
I sighed. "Ow that hurt my feelings. Now can I get a car?"  
"No."  
'Jackass' I thought to myself. He is just so selfish. Can't he just once care for his own daughter? No. He didn't care. All he cared about was money and sex and women. He is so selfish, no wonder why mom left him.  
"Take me home then."  
"Fine...Delilah, we cant go home yet. We're going to Georgia".  
"Why can;t we stay in Chicago?"  
"Do you wanna get caught?"  
"No...but I wanna stay with my friends...Dad..."  
"What friends? You dropped out of high school before your sophomore year"  
"Rachel and Jessica! From next door!"  
"Delilah Beth... you remind me so much of your mother..."  
"Whats that supposed to mean?"  
"Oh nothing, just that you were a mistake in college so we both dropped out".  
"We talk about this every day. Just drop it." tears filled my eyes.  
"Dont cry Delilah... Drink up... Plan is we con casinos on the way there too".  
I closed my eyes and finished up the last of my martini. 18 years old and still getting treated like shit. I sighed... nothing ever will change.


	2. Crime Is a Father and Daughter Job

Thanks for the review(s)! They make me write faster. Keep reading. I'm still on the pre-infection but soon we'll get to the killing of the zombies! WOOT! Okay, here is chapter 2.  
Disclaimer: I do not own L4D2. The awesome people at Valve do.  
Chapter 2- (Pre-Infection) Crime is a Father/daughter job.

Everyday of my life, I was treated like shit. Well that was after my mom left when I was six because of my father gambling and getting our family into trouble. I remember that ever since I was 14 I was into the crime too. So I dropped out of High School after my freshman year. I'm now 18 and I've been to more casinos and fled crime scenes than I had friends. And on top of that I have a slight drinking problem, most likely because my dad doe'snt pay any real attention to me and I'm sorta into crime, just like my father.  
My father and I had coned 8 casinos on the way to Georgia, which I protested since Georgia is filled with country people which I wasn't used to. I was still wearing the dress I had worn to the Chicago casino and I wanted to change. But wait, I couldn't because all my clothes were in my closet back home.

"Can we like buy something so I can change out of this dress?" I asked.  
My father continued driving, looking around the new area we arrived in.  
"Hello?" I nagged, since he was ignoring me.  
"Yeah theres a mall coming up. Make it quick." he handed me a wad of cash.  
"Thanks" I hugged him with glee.  
"Don't hug, Delilah."  
I let go as he stopped the car at the big mall. "I'll be right out".

When I got into the mall, I was overwhelmed at the fact that everyone either had an accent or was walking with friends. It made me miss the older days. Another bad thing was that I didn't know where where we were so I asked a tall, tan, and brown haired teen standing by the store I was about to shop in.

"Excuse me, what state am I in?" "Your in Georgia. Your just a 100 miles out of Savannah." the teen looked down at my breasts.  
"My eyes are up here." I pointed to my eyes. Then I walked away and shopped.  
I was quick with my choices. Since I wasn't picky when it came down to clothes. I picked out a white V-neck, a red tank top, and black skinny jeans. I changed my shoes into converse and unfilled my cleavage. "So much better" I sighed with relief.  
I walked out with out paying since it was habit. I never got caught.

The car was in the same place at it was before so I quickly hopped into the car. My father stepped on the gas pedal before I could even buckle in. I kept the cash he handed me before. I smirked since he didn't ask ask me for it back.  
"We are in Georgia, Hundred miles out of Savannah." I told him.  
"Savannah is our destination.'  
"Awesome." I agreed to his statement. "Good thing about this runaway trip is that I'm getting away from the obsessive ex boyfriend".  
"Yeah but you did get a lot of money from him though".  
"It doesn't matter. I hate him." I played with my heart necklace I was wearing.  
"You should take that off Delilah. Your mom gave that to you."  
"Yeah but at least..."  
"She left us. Get over it. Shes not coming back".  
I fell asleep after I threw the necklace out the window.


	3. Grab the Guns

WOW. I'm on fire with my writing. Chapter 3 already! Keep reviewing por favor. :D Heres Chapter 3.  
Chapter 3- Grab the guns (Pre-Infected/infected)  
Disclaimer: I do not own L4D2. Valve does.

I blinked violently at the bright Georgia sun. I awoke to the smell of rotting skin.  
"Welcome to Savann.."  
My father and I looked confused at the fire and the infected walking all over the place.  
"This is Savannah?" I yelled.  
"shhhh". he hushed me. "I'm out of gas. We're going to have to walk."  
"Turn on the radio first"

My father obeyed for once and flipped on the news channel.  
"This is CEDA. If you are not infected and in the Savannah area, please report to the hotel where you will be evacuated to a non-infected place."  
"What the hell? Zombies?" I stuttered.  
"Green flu outbreak. More like pandemic. For those of you that don't know what green flu is, its a flu that turns you into so called zombies. Hungry and violent."

"We gotta get to the hotel dad. Grab the guns."  
Dad popped the trunk of the car and handed me a handgun and a axe. He grabbed himself a crowbar and a handgun also.  
"we'll get better weapons later". he told me.

The hotel was right in front of us. And of course, it was on fire. I rampaged through hordes of these "infected" killing everyone that got in my way. I walked through the doors that led into the hotel and continued to kill the bastards. Until the ground shook.  
"Earthquake?" I stood still. I looked over through the fire. A huge, steroid using infected, came rampaging towards me. "RUN NICK RUN"!  
I ran as fast as I could but ran into a tall, muscular man. He wore a hat and a yellow shirt. He had the eyes of an angel and looked about 23. "Sorry miss." he apologized in a thick southern accent.

"No, no, its alright" I coughed through the thick black smoke. "I was just running away from...THAT!"  
"TANK. RUN AND SHOOT!" the bigger man yelled. I obeyed the offer and so did my dad. "Holy crap...other survivors." the thin woman smiled. "SHOOT THE TANK SHOOT THE TANK!"

"Delilah, follow them. They sound like natives. We won;t stick around long thought." My dad muttered.  
"yeah yeah." I nodded. I shot the tank and it fell with a loud thud to the ground.  
"Safe room ahead. Looks about night, we'll bunker there tonight" a deep voice echoed.  
The man I ran into ran ahead of the group and opened the safe room door.

"ow" I whined. I held my stomach in pain. I ran into the safe room and threw myself onto the couch. The rest followed. And I should have known, my dad ignored my cries for pain. Instead the man in the hat wrapped gauze around my stomach. "That should do until we get to CEDA miss."

"Thanks" i smiled. My father and I looked at each other confused. "That was a nightmare." he muttered.  
"My friends call me Coach, i guess ya'll can do the same. I have a bad knee but I manage." the big man boomed.  
"I'm Rochelle. Call me Ro for short" the skinny woman said healing herself.  
"I'm Ellis." the southern accent rang in my ears. I had a slight attraction to him. "and you are..."  
"I'm Delilah Beth. And the grumpy one over there is Nick, my dad."  
"Nice to meet yew. Can I call you Deli for shorts?" Ellis asked me.  
"yeah whatever works" I smiled.  
"i'll keep watch first" Ellis volunteered.  
"i'll take the couch." I sat down on it, claiming it was mine.

Me and my dad were lucky we found these people. otherwise me and nick would fight and I;d be dead. Thanks for being there.

This was a nightmare.


	4. Sweet Southern Hospitality

Thanks so much for all the reviews! I am really enjoying your thoughts. So before I forget my idea, I'm going to post this new chapter. Be happy. Disclaimer: I do not own L4D2. The masterminds at Valve does.  
Chapter 4- Sweet Southern Hospitality.

* * *

I put up my long, dark red hair into a ponytail before I laid down to sleep. "Alone at last" I sighed quietly. Everyone had went to bed upstairs beside me, who was sleeping on the couch. I needed the silence and the alone time. Well semi alone.

Ellis sat in a broken recliner chair poking his rifle out the bars of the safe room. Reminds me of jail from that time I bailed my father out. Ellis would shoot any zombie that came close to the safe room to keep us survivors safe.

"Can you keep it down?" I whined putting a red, smelly pillow over my face.  
"I have to shoot the zombies!" Ellis replied.  
"I have to get some sleep."  
"Well we all do, but we all sacrifice".  
I laughed. "oh really now?"  
"Mhm miss Deli". Ellis said in his thick accent.  
"Like what Mr. Ellis?"  
"You can call me Ellis, Deli. I sacrificed my job, my momma, my friends, everything. But at least I got people to share this apocalypse with. I'm happy that I get to share this adventure with a beautiful lady like you also".

Was he flirting with me?

"So tell me about yourself, Deli" Ellis turned to me and smiled.

There was no way this redneck was interested into a con like me.

I got up the couch and got myself a beer. Then I took the chair next to Ellis and shot some zombies coming towards us.  
"Well, my name is Delilah. My dad is an asshole named Nick. My mom left us when I was young. I'm 18. Theres not much to know really. Just that i work the con business with my dad."

"Oh there has to be more, especially for a fine lady like you." Ellis smiled a sweet smile.  
"How about you tell me about yourself?" I was curious.

"Wells, I have a best buddy name Kieth and we would go on wicked adventures together. I worked as a mechanic before the infection. I played bass in a band. Oh I love the midnight riders. I am also 23. I met up with the other 2 survivors outside the hotel. They seemed cool so I tagged along. Rather be in a team than alone. I like to have someone to talk to."

I took in all the information, though I realized that he didn't talk to my cleavage, he talked to my eyes. Even though my clothes didn't highlight the area, men would look. But not Ellis. He looked into my eyes.

"I can tell you are genuinely happy and optimistic. And you like to talk" I laughed. I took a long sip of the beer in my hand. "You want a sip?"  
"Sure." Ellis took a quick sip and handed the bottle back to me. "You can't be drinking, your'e only 18!"  
"Its a long story." I quieted him down.  
"Oh well". He sighed. "Well then, ahhh, I sorta wish I had my bass with me."  
"Me too." I agreed with him.  
"You play bass too?"  
"Yeah. Not in a band though. Just for fun." I looked down and put my hands on my knees. "I should have known you were a bass player though."  
"How can you tell?" Ellis seemed interested.  
"One, you have big hands and muscular arms and two, your hot."

Ellis blushed. "You don't have big hands and your skinny. But I'll agree that you are beautiful."  
My bangs fell to my face, covering my left eye. Ellis took his hand, got close to my face, and brushed my bangs behind my ear. His nose touched mine. I quickly pulled away.

"I should get to sleep now. I may not sleep well cause of the noise but I might as well try. Try to keep it down." I muttered, crawling onto the coach once again.  
"Goodnight Deli." Ellis said.  
"Night Ellis." I sighed. "Let me get some sleep."  
I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, hopping tomorrow would be a better day. Though, this infection is the wrong time to fall for a guy, I had a slight attraction for Ellis. But I know how to hide it. And I just met him.  
But he knows how to respect me and he gave me the best compliment i have ever received.  
"You're beautiful" the words kept running through my head.  
I can't be doing this. I have to worry about my own survival.

* * *

Theres Chapter 4! Starting the romance between Deli and Ellis. Got suggestions? Private Message me! Keep reviewing everyone. The reviews make me write faster. :D Thanks for reading too. Makes me so happy.


	5. Long Nights Sleep

Thank you thank you thank you for the reviews and such! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been so busy hanging with friends, summer homework, and other stuffs. But of course I didn't forget about my readers. :D. Well here is Chapter 5!

Like I have said before, I do not own Left 4 Dead 2, Valve does.  
Chapter 5- Long Nights Sleep

* * *

**_*This is a flashback from Delilah's past just letting you all know*_**

I wish I could get to sleep at a decent hour. Why couldn't' sleep you ask? I was afraid. For the very first time. I have been fearless ever since I started to do con work with my dad. It wasn't the guns I was afraid of, since my father taught me how to shoot when I was young. It was more of the infection and the not knowing where I am. Or more like the fact that there were only 5 immune people as of now. After a while of staring up into space and making sure Ellis was still keeping watch, I drifted into sleep.

_My cell phone rang with a buzz. I awoke with a shock and answered the phone._  
_"Hello?"_  
_"Delilah, its Dad. Uhm I got into some trouble tonight...and now I'm in the state jail...can you come bail me out?"_  
_"Wheres the money dad?" "In the safe, underneath the sink."_  
_"Alright, I'll be right there then."_  
_"Oh yeah, don't call back. I only get one phone call."_  
_"Okay dad. I'll be right there."_

_I hung up and got the keys. I found the safe, unlocked it, grabbed wads of money, and got into the extra car, which was a fire-bird._

_"State Jail?" I muttered turning on the radio. The song "Telephone" boomed through the car. "Where is it again?"_  
_I followed every street sign possible, speeding, and past curfew. "Oh dad, if I get my licence taken away you owe me."_  
_Finally, after an hour of getting lost I found the jail._

_The jail was a big, red, brick building with a tall fence around the premise. To me, it was familiar. But also, a place I didn't wanna be at._  
_I went up to the officer at the front and acted as innocent as possible. (Acting lessons since I was seven). They seemed to help._

_"Yeah, I'm here to bail out my dad..." I said politely._  
_"Yeah, Yeah, Isn't this like the 4th time?"_  
_"I lost count. How much is it this time?"_  
_He handed me a sheet of paper and pointed to the amount of money._  
_"Oh boy...What he do this time?"_  
_"Fraud"_

_I handed him the wad of money. Then he got up and signaled me to come back into the holding cells._  
_All the men and women there did not look normal. The only person who looked normal was my dad. All the other people either had blood, a bunch of bruises, and black eyes. Or were dressed as hookers._  
_"Next time your in jail Nick." the officer scoffed._  
_Those six words stood in my ears until we got back to the small apartment in Vegas._  
_"Pack your things. We are leaving."_  
_"Dad? Seriously? We just moved here!"_  
_"Yeah but I gotta stay out of trouble! Don't you realize that?"_  
_"Mhm" i mumbled. "I'll pack then."_  
_"It's just for our safety Delilah"._  
_"Sure thing."_

_I packed my items as fast as I could, including pictures, chargers, and anything else I could fit into my over sized orange duffel bag._  
_And before I knew it, we were off to a new place._

Beams of sunlight hit my face as I awoke the slim hours of slumber I had gotten. I moaned and stretched as I sat up to view my dad and the others eating a small yet, filling breakfast that Rochelle made.

"Hurry up girl, or I'll eat your helping!" Coach chuckled as he pulled out a chair in the middle of Ellis and my dad. I scratched me head in confusion. Instead of laying back down like I usually did, I got up and joined the four others.

"Someone at least got a good night then" Rochelle assured the others.  
"I wouldn't say that" I mumbled. I rested my head on my hand.  
"Don't be such a downer Deli. You were like a baby sleepin!" Ellis shook my shoulder.  
I rolled my eyes, then actually laughed along with the others. I looked at the map on the table.  
"What is that?" I pointed to the colorful map.  
"CEDA evac map." My dad told me. "We have been discussing it all morning while you slept".  
"Well thank you for letting me sleep." I smiled. It;s about time.  
Rochelle gave me a plate of bacon and toast. "For a growing lady like you, you gotta eat for your strength and energy."  
I gladly ate the food, though I wasn't that hungry.

"So we gotta make it to the mall?" My father asked one the three we had met at the hotel.  
"Yes sir." Ellis replied. "I know exactly how to get there. Me and my buddy Kieth went there 'lots".  
he continued talking. I could tell my dad was getting annoyed.  
"So, how long will it take us? Coach asked, chewing on a piece of bread.  
"With everything that has been goin' on, I say 'bout a day if we stay a night in a safe room."  
"We should get moving then." I finally spoke up.  
"She has a point." Rochelle agreed with me.

"Grab everything we can before we go, It'll be a rough ride" Coach lectured us.  
My father and I looked at each other with a confused look, but followed the others who seemed to know what they were doing.  
When Ellis, Rochelle, and Coach moved out of the way of the table, my father and I snatched all we could carry. There was ammo, shots, pills, first aid kits, and even more weapons. I got to replace my handgun finally.  
Since we all had shots, pills and a first aid kit. And we all had at least a weapon, we all stood by the door in a straight line.

I was geared up with a sniper rifle and an axe. but I still kept my hand gun, just in case.  
"Ready?" Ellis asked. We nodded weakly, but were all ready. "Kill all sons a bitches" he grinned as he kicked open the door he had been guarding all night.

Now out in the open, we were out numbered, but never defensless.

* * *

So, you all got a taste of Delilah's past! Woo! Now its time for the action, as the romance builds up! :D

Review time! Woot! Remember I'm always looking for sugestions and comments! Sugestions please PM me. Oh and rviews make me write quicker!

Go go go!


	6. A Long, Bloody Road Awaits

Well the, Welcome back. I'm glad you are reading! I apologize for any misspellings, I suck at spelling...Other than that, I got requests for longer chapters so I guess I 'll get longer chapters (or at least I'll try.) haha. So anyway, Thanks for the reviews and such. On with the show!

I do not own L4D2 or any of the characters, infected or campaigns. I only own my OC!

Chapter 6- We Have a Long Ways Road Ahead of Us

* * *

The road was tough and long to be able to get to the mall. I almost gave up but like my father always told me, "Never give up on a hand." So I applied it to what we are all going through now. Even though I did drop out of high school, I am pretty damn smart. "How much longer?" I asked aloud, hoping someone would answer me.

"We got 'bout a mile or so" Ellis replied quickly. "Assuming no roads are closed, no hordes get us, and nothing gets in our way. You know, this reminds me of a time when me and my buddy Kieth got lost in the middle of the forest..."  
"Ellis, now is not the best time to be rattling my ears off. I just want to get me and my daughter safe." My father stopped Ellis. My dad's tone had a hint of attitude in it.

"Sir, I'm not so fond of that attitude." Coach defended Ellis like a brother.  
"How about you get some chocolate." My dad continued to piss Coach off.  
Coach didn't even bother with it. Smart guy.

All of a sudden we heard a shattered cry in the distance. "It has to be a witch. No human cries like that!" Rochelle exclaimed. "Lights out. We'll sneak by it". "Or try". My dad rolled his eyes, but obeyed Rochelle's advice.

"Come'on Nick, we can make it 'round the witch just fine." Ellis patted my dad on the back. "We made it through four hordes back there! If we did that, we can make it past one witch."  
'oh shit. My dad is going to get pissed.' I thought to myself while turning off my flashlight.

"Overalls, stop with your optimism, this is a outbreak of some Green Flu, us five are most likely the only ones living!" my dad shouted. "Stupid southern accents. Damn optimism."  
"Sorry sir" Ellis caught up towards me. Ellis smiled as he caught a glimpse of my face. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't know how to shoot a gun."

"Sometimes its necessary." I shrugged. My white V-neck was splattered with blood, though I didn't give a shit. "Ellis, I just met you yesterday...and your flirting with me...that isn't right...Look I'm sorta dangerous..."

"Oh I know that Deli." Ellis smiled. "Any daughter of that man in the cheap suit has to be dangerous by the way he talks. And lemme tell you a story 'bout my mother. She told me when I met the right girl, I would know. I boy, do I know. She called it "Love at First sight". Thats how my mom, met my dad. She also said that when I met her, I would bring her home to meet the family."

My dad came up towards Ellis and I and squeezed between the two of us. "No Ellis, just stop before I hurt you..." dad called out.  
Oh now he's protective of me. He really didn't like Ellis. You could totally tell. Poor Ellis, my dad was such a cock-block.  
"Look, I'm really not your type of girl El. I'm not a southern sweetie who makes peach pies, or has a southern accent." I finally told Ellis.  
"I do know though. I know I know I know. But who cares 'bout types? Have I mentioned that you are beautiful?"

"HORDE!" Rochelle, Coach and my dad screamed as hundreds, no thousands of infected came hurdling toward us. I whipped out my axe and started to chop some zombies.

Blood spurted everywhere. Puddle of blood were scattered everywhere on the narrow street. My white V-neck, was now a red V-neck. Infected kept clawing me, scracthing every piece of skin I had on my body. Its hurt like hell. More than it did before. Heads of infected individuals that were chopped off were starting to make me sick. Out of no where, a long tongue grabbed me and pulled me away from my team. "Help me! Someone!"  
Everyone was busy fighting of common infected as I beared the pain of being squeezed to death by a boil faced, smoke smelling, freak. "HELP!" i called out, using the last of my air supply.

After a few seconds of waiting, I was face down to the ground, panting, trying to gather my breaths. After doing so I looked up, to see a hand being offered to help me up. A big hand.

I took a hold of it and got up. "Thanks." I muttered.  
"You have a little..." Ellis pointed to his nose and rubbed it.  
I put my finger by the opening and felt a warm liquid coming from it. "Dammit".  
"Bloody nose, and a couple of bruises...No matter what you are still beautiful. The others are already in the safe-room."  
The safe-room this time was a local gun shop, filled with guns, ammo, bombs, first aid, and just about anything we needed.  
"Delilah, we thought we lost you!" Rochelle hugged me. "You got a 'lil blood..."  
"Yeah I know" I chuckled. "Let's get you fixed up darlin'" Ellis got a first aid kit.  
"Ellis, let me do it. last thing I want you to do is touch my daughter."  
"Dad... really? This isn't really the best time. I think we all need some rest, and food. We are almost to the evac station so lets just all get along. Please?"

"Yeah, sure. But for some of us it will be a challenge." Coach looked over at Nick who was fixing up my bruises and sores.  
"Deli!" Ellis called out. "If you look out far enough, you can see the mall!"  
"Mall? Let's go shopping then!" I joked.  
"looks like we'll make it our alive!" Ellis cheered.

"We haven't made it yet, have we" my dad smirked. I sighed deeply. I needed rest. I was still really confused and naive about what was going on with the world. I wondered how far this infection had spread and if it effected my friends. Yes a con girl can be worried sometimes, especially when you get into trouble. And look at me, I'm in some deep shit.

I sat down on the ground in the middle of everyone, who was gathering energy. Ellis smiled at me and I know exactly what he was smiling about.

"_Your beautiful"._

Looks like I've got a long road ahead of me.

* * *

Well then. That's Chapter six. I hope you liked it. I would make it longer but I'm so tired and I wanna get to the Ellis x Deli parts cause I'm so much better at romance than action and adventure. Personally, I love the romance. :D review please. OH and by the way, I need some suggestions...so Inbox me :D


	7. A Dark Past

Sorry it took long to get chapter seven up, I got really busy and needed some sleep. Well once again thanks for the reviews and suggestions. Means a lot to me really. I'm thinking about opening and free for all to get a new OC (Deli's obsessive ex) so if anyone wants to,**_ inbox _**the OC.  
I will post the winner on chapter 10 so get going. Thanks for reading. ON WITH THE SHOW!

I do not own Left 4 Dead 2, its characters, or the infected. I only own my OC.

Chapter 7- A dark past.

* * *

"Since Ellis and Deli were the last ones in the safe room, they have to keep watch." Coach's voice boomed over all the chatter in the safe-room.  
I sighed. "I really need sleep, like bad."  
"Well then get in the safe-room faster then." Coach said. "It's only fair."  
"Fine." I sat down on the worn out couch as everyone went upstairs to get a good nights sleep.  
"Night Delilah" my dad said after he got to the top of the stairs. "Ellis, do not touch my daughter, or you will have something coming for you."  
"Alright sir" Ellis said in his thick southern accent.

After everyone was upstairs, I grabbed my sniper and sat down on a wooden stool next to Ellis. "Howdy Deli." Ellis smiled as he shot a zombie. "Don't you get annoyed by your dad sometimes?"  
"Yeah. Most of the time I do. I just hate how he is just getting protective over me, when he wasn't over these past 18 years. Technically, I'm an adult. I can do whatever I want."  
"I know he doesn't really like me much."  
"No, but that's my dad for ya"

Ellis laughed. "I'm gettin' used to it, trust me. One of the girls I dated, her dad hated me more than your dad. We dated until her dad had talked her into breakin' up with me. Of course this was in high school though..."  
"At least you didn't have an obsessive ex." I chuckled "You have an obsessive ex?"  
"Yeah. Sadly. I really don't wanna talk about it El." I looked away from Ellis and shot some incoming infected.

"If you need to talk about somethin', I'm here Deli. I'm not gonna tell anyone."  
"I've never really talked to someone about my past or my life. I knew it would get me in trouble. I've made so many mistakes, I've conned so many people, lied several times, and bailed my father out of jail. I can't believe why you like me. I can't see why anyone likes me."  
Ellis sat contently, listening. "You know, nothin' will change my mind about you."  
"You know, you just met me right El?

"Yeah. Love at first sight." he smile. "Go on".

"Well, my mom left us when I was young. That changed my dad. Everything about him. I mean he was a con-man before I was born but he was worse off after my mom left. I started conning people when I was young too. It was a family thing, if you say. When I was 16 I remember...poisoning someone. I've bailed my dad out of jail countless of times. I dropped out of high school after my freshman year, which was probably the worst mistake of my life."

"You killed someone?" Ellis' smile turned into a worried look.  
"Sadly. I regret it. It was my freshman year. Some popular girl kept harassing me about my life and my red hair. She punched me once, and then at lunch I slipped some poison in her drink. Never got caught either. And your probably thinking, "Oh con-girl was teased in high school", but yeah, I have a weak side."

A small tear came out of my eye. "Now, I regret everything. I have no idea where my friends are. I have no idea if I'll even make it out alive. Ellis, I feel so lonely." I finally cried. A waterfall of tears fell down my cheeks. The taste was salty and wet. I couldn't believe I was crying like this.

Ellis looked at me, put down his hunting rifle, and hugged me.

"Your secret is safe with me Deli. You may not like me the way I like you, but I promise, you will make it out alive, no matter what it takes."  
"You shouldn't promise that El. Everyday, theres a less chance of survival."  
"But there is a chance. I promise Deli" Ellis said with his optimism.  
My tears were staining Ellis' yellow shirt. His strong arms held me tight. Eventually he kissed me on the cheek.  
I tore away from the hug. Ellis wiped the tears from my eyes. "You have really pretty eyes. Your eyes are like the color of the sky before the infection hit."

"I never noticed you had a tattoo." "Yeah, got it with my buddy Kieth."  
"It sounds like you did everything with Kieth." I sniffled.  
Ellis smiled. "He was my best buddy. I hope he makes it out alive."  
"He will, If I will." I smiled.

Ellis kept his smile. "You are just the prettiest girl I have ever met."  
I looked down at my feet. "Thanks."  
I looked back up at Ellis. He was back to shooting zombies coming close to our safe-room.  
"Die die die!" He chuckled. "Deli, you go get some sleep. I got this."  
"You sure? You did this last time.". I asked. "You need sleep."  
"I'm fine. Trust me."  
"Okay then El."  
"Good night Deli." Ellis smiled.

I gave in to his smile and ran to hug him. His hug was much more happier than the one before. Ellis' arms squeezed me tight. I felt...safe.  
"Good night El." I smiled back, after the long hug.

I climbed on to the couch, and closed me eyes. When I did close my eyes, I saw Ellis smiling.  
His smile was like a child's on Christmas. Ellis' smile made me happy and made me feel like I was going to make it out of this mess alive. No one had promised me something like that before. His smile was actually kinda...cute. Crap. I can't fall in love now. I'm in a huge mess! My dad would kill me (literally). Or worse, he would most likely kill Ellis first. I got to focus on my survival.

Though his smile is so damn cute.

For the first time, everything felt...right.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I started chapter 8 already! Hope you liked this chapter. :) review? GO GO GO! reviews make me write faster. :)

Look out for the next chapter.

And the reason why I'm leaving the new OC open for my fans is for fan participation. Even if I don't pick yours, you will get a shout out so yup. If you want you can participate. The oc prob wont show up till the end of the story. And i'll also take OCs for Deli's friends. :) I'm open to anything.


	8. Split

this chapter was almost finished, but then my copmputer decided to be stupid and delete everything. Just my luck. Well then. I'll just type it again. Thats how much I love you all for reading. Thats what reviews and Inbox messages do. Thanks for everything!

SO PISSED AT MY COMPUTER! :D

Chapter 8- Split

I do not own Left 4 Dead 2. Valve does.

* * *

The mall was five minutes away from the safe-room though it took us 20 minutes to get there because of infected and road blocks. Plus, we were all tired and injured from the hordes and such on the way.

"Where the hell is CEDA?" My dad scoffed as we passed signs for the evacuation center.  
"Not here" I said sarcasticly.  
" God Damn" Coach boomed.  
"We gotta find a way out of here. CEDA said they would be here. Full of bull shit." my dad continued with his rant.

"There has to be a way out of here. Out of Savannah" Rochelle suggested. "I came here to newscast the infection, but instead I got this mess."  
"I came here for refugee from cops" my dad over powered Ro.

"At least you don't have to see your home being detroyed by the infection." Coach mumbled.  
"Sorry to not add anything, but do we have a plan or what?"

Coach and Rochelle came up with the plan. The plan was that we all split up to find the way out. Ellis and I would take the lower level and the rest of them took the upper level.

I pressed the down button on the elevator.  
"Make sure my daughter doesn't get hurt Ellis."  
"She won't. I promise." Ellis smiled as he stepped into the elevator.  
"Thank god it works. My legs are killing me." I scoffed loudly.  
Ellis looked out the window. "Holy shit, Its Jimmy Gibbs Jr's car."

"Who the hell is that? I asked as I walked out of the elevator. I shot any infected coming at me.  
"I'm a huge fan!" Ellis beemed. "He's a racecar driver. Oh man if only Kieth was here."  
"I don't get what the whole big deal is El."

Ellis walked up to the blue and white car and opened the hood. "I'm sure it doesn't work El don't watse time."  
Ellis examined every inch of the car. "Looks good to me Deli."

"How do you know?" The car was scratched but still was in good shape. "It probally doesn't have any gas."  
"I was a mechanic before the infection here in Savannah. And Thats what we need. There has to be gas scattered around here."  
"If you say so."

Ellis quickly left the scene and started to scavenge gas containers. "We need about 10 gallons" he informed me. "You keep watch, I'll look."  
"Fine. If it works, I call I'm driving."  
"Oh if thats how you want it. Deal."

Ellis left and grabbed one gas can and put it by my feet. "Pour it in while I look for some more."  
I shot the infected hurdling towards me and the ones following Ellis. This seemed easy for a while.  
I poured the gas gans in while there was no zombies close by me. Again, it seemed easy.

Soon I was so exhausted, I couldn't stay focused on my surrondings. I took my adreniline shot and shoved it into my body. I felt more awake now, I shot faster at the damn infected.

I continued to pour the gas into the car. We were about at eight until a long, slimy tounge grabbed me at the waist. "HELP!" I hollered. "HELP". I tried to squirm out of the smoker's grib but the grib was too tight. I continued to scream as it brought me up to itself. It's ugly boil frightend me and its green smog made me choke as I was being constricted. "GOD DAMMIT ELLIS HELP ME."

I looked down at the ground. It was a long ways down. So even if I did get freed, I would die. Thats just great. I was almost out of breath when Ellis finally heard my cries for help. He shot the smoker right in the forehead. I was now free falling.

I screamed and closed my eyes. I can't beleive this. I'm dead. Crap. All these thoughts ran through my head.

I felt a soft landing. Why wasn't it the hard concrete I was anticipating?

I opened my eyes and saw Ellis' smile. He had caught me in his arms.

"I told you I would keep you safe."  
I laughed a little bit. "It's hard to breethe".  
"Well I could imagine, you were being constricted."  
"Thats trivial." I joked.  
"You alright to stand?"  
"Yeah."

Ellis gently put me down on my legs and handed me my gun. "Thanks El."

"No problem Deli." He smiled at me again. "We only need one more!"  
"Can I get this one?"  
"Yeah, sure. Hurry up though."

I nodded and walked towards a plant. I found the glorious red can, but I also found a steriod using infected. "holy shit."  
I grabbed the can and ran with all my might. Ellis was close by so I threw him the can. "Pour it got a giant coming."

I shot at the tank. "Why won't you die!"  
"Come on! Come on. Faster oil!" ellis was talking to himself.  
I kept shooting at the tank until I was out of ammunition. "Just my god damn luck." I whipped out my axe and started chopping at the tank. It's loud hollars of pain pierced our ears.

"Deli, I just got to jump start it. Keep in there Deli, it will only take a minute."  
The tank kept throwing crap at me. This wasn't light stuff, this was like concrete and vases.  
"OUCH THAT FUCKING HURTS!" I cried. "HURRY THE FUCK UP ELLIS!"

"Done. Its all ready for you to drive."

I ran to the car, ignoring the tank. The drivers side door was already open so I climbed in and got my seat belt on.  
"What about the others?"  
"I yelled for them and they are right over there? ellis pointed to them.  
"Come on guys! Get the hell in the car!" I yelled. "Theres a tank after us come on!"

The other three climbed into the back of the car while Ellis got shotgun.  
"Ready?" I asked.  
"More than ever!" Rochelle buckled in.

I pounded on the gas pedal and took off. It was 0 to 70 in about 30 seconds. Great car.  
"Your going to have to go through that window Delilah" Coach shouted.  
"Seriously?"I asked.  
"." Coach laughed.

My heart pounded as I got onto a small ramp by the window. "Don't close your eyes girl" my dad reminded me.  
A loud crash sounded all around the car. We were out of the mall. Safe, none the less.  
The car landed with a thud, crushing infected underneath it.  
"That was wicked" I admitted.

"Lets just drive as far as we can get." Ellis lectured.  
"For a mechanic, you have good ideas." I grinned.

"Well, that was a nightmare." Rochelle sighed. "We have to get to a safe-house."  
"We plan on it" I answered her.

For at least a few minutes we sat in silence...until I broke it.

"Look dad, looks like you got me a car." I smiled, looking back at my dad who was smirking.

"As long as you don't crash it, it's yours." My dad muttered.  
"Deal."

"Deli take this highway." Ellis pointed to a sign that said Louisiana. I exited the road I was on and followed Ellis' instructions.

"I have no idea where I'm going." I said. "You all look tired back there, get some rest, I cant assure you a safehouse quite yet."  
"Sounds good to me" my dad respnded while closing his eyes.

"Deli, I know the area well, I'll give you the directions." Ellis told me. "We can't get lost. It'll waste the gas."  
"Yeah yeah, I know. Just give the the directions and I'll follow."  
"We gotta find a map for the evacuation center." Coach yawned.  
"We will sir." I told him.

I kept driving down the long road, contemplating on the events that happened today. For the first time, I felt loved by a man. I didn't feel lust. I felt love, being in his arms. Though I didn't have feelings for him, I was starting to. and even though everything will get in the way of us, I was willing to fight.

But, I'm going to hide the feelings for him.

I need to make it through this first.

* * *

Well theres chapter 8. Review please. :D I got the next two chapter written out already so expect those up soon! :D

Review review review!


	9. Keep Your Eyes on the Prize

Now its my favorite campaign- Dark Carnival. It's my all time fave! Sorry to those that was looking to the passing... I didn't want to add any more characters. Though, there was a good little idea I had but the passing would add more characters and be far more complex for my first fanfiction. So look out for a little thingy after this is done. I may put up an addition. :D or I'm thinking about a sequal? What you all think?

Well for now- ON WITH IT!

I do not own L4D2. Valve does. That is legit.

Chapter 9-Keep Your Mind on the Prize.

* * *

To admit it, I was starting to have feelings for Ellis. Yes, he was a southern Hick and talked ALL THE TIME. He was quite cute. He seemed like he liked killing the zombies which was a turn off to me, but still he kept everyone together as a team and kept me smiling which can be quite hard at times. He may seem romantic, but at times, he's just like a normal guy down your street.

I drifted out of my daze quickly to the sound of the car failing on me. Eeryone was sleeping.  
"God damn. I guess I'm not getting a car."  
The car halted and shook everyone in the car, resulting in everyone waking up.

"Out of gas". I mumbled. "I didn't crash dad!"  
"Yeah but we have no way of getting it out of here..." My dad smiled. Smiling?

"Let's hope everyone got a good nap. We're fresh out of gas." I revealed the bad news to the four others.  
"Just our luck." Rochelle sighed

Ellis opened the car door and went into the trunk. "Looks like we got lucky. We got health kits."  
"Haleluijah". Coach said painfully.

"Lemme fix you up darlin'. You look hurt." Ellis told me, wrapping my sores with gauze.  
"Ouch. Stop it. I'll do it."

Everyone started to stretch out and grav their guns and weapons once again. I had no idea where I was.  
"We're just about to Whisperin' Oaks. I went there tons of times while I was a kid." Ellis told us.  
"Great. A theme park. Just where I want to die." My father said sarcasticly. When you are a con, you get quite good at that. Trust me. I'm a con-girl.

Out of no where, a charger picked me up and started to pumble me into the hard cement. "Someone shoot this big...armed monster!"

I didn't see who shot the charger but I know I was free because the pain lessened. Pain is something you can never get used to.

I looked up at the savior who had saved me. It was my father, beleive it or not. "Get up. Get up Delilah."  
"Yeah I'm working on it. My ankle hurts like hell."  
"Just limp until we get to the safe-room. Please. I'll cover you."  
"Dad..."  
"Yeah?"  
"um never mind."

I limped over to Ellis, Coach and Rochelle who wer fighting off a small horde. The Whispering Oaks amusment park was right ahead and I was deperate to find the safe-room. I had blood coming from my head. I bet you, my skin tone was a pale white. I didn't look well. I didn't want to put up with any bullshit.

"I ever tell you about the time Keith and I made fireworks? Now, I didn't know shit about chemistry, but Keith figured "Gasoline burns, doesn't it?" Heh, third degree burns on ninety-five percent of his body. Man, people in the next city over were calling to complain about the smell of burning skin." Ellis blurted out after he finished off the last of the horde.

"Ellis...We don't have time for this!" We all shouted in unison.  
"Okay." Ellis frowned. "Over there is the entrence."  
"Let's just hurry up please. I can't feel my leg." I mumbled.  
"I'll carry you. Only so we can move faster." My father lifted me up into his arms. The pressure on my leg instantly went away.

I felt like a little girl again. Before my mother left, everything was okay and normal. Like this, but minus the zombies and minus the age. :)

I smiled widely once I saw the doors of the safe-room. "Thank god" I breathed.

"Everyone in!" Coach yelled, who was low on ammo.  
"Damn we have to do better than that. Out of gas, Deli's leg is hurt...The list goes on..." Rochelle told all of us who gathered our breaths.  
"Ro girl, we made it this far." My father smoothed his hair back. He only did that when he was around a "hot" girl.  
Oh no.

"Well we made it and thats all we have to worry about right now. Get some rest and rest up." Ellis lectured everyone.

Everyone seemed out of their minds wanting to stay up discussing a new game plan since the car ran out of gas.

I sat down on an old recliner and wrapped my foot with gauze and rubbed it so the pain would go away.  
"Ah damn, Not working."  
"I ever tell you about the time my buddy Keith drove his car off a cliff, broke both his legs? It's not a funny ha-ha story so much as a make-you-think story. For instance: windshields look pretty durable, right? Not the case, according to Keith. Son of a bitch flew right through that sucker-"  
"ELLIS!"  
"Sorry Deli, it just reminded me about that time..."  
"No its fine I guess."

My dad came from the other room, entering the main room with me and Ellis.  
"Ellis, can I talk to you?"he asked Ellis.

"Yeah sure. Sit. You can even help watch."  
"Look, I'm not here to help you. You do fine by yourself. MY daughter doesn't need anyone with her besides me right now. Especially now. Stay away from her. I would never let my daughter date a stupid-"  
"Dad..."  
"Not right now...a stupid hick like you. Just stay away before you get hurt."  
"Dad...stop it..."  
"Don't tell me you like Ellis now Delilah Beth?"

I looked down. It seemed like everything was getting in the way. The zombies. The stories. My past. And last but not least, my dad.

"No...not at all." A small tear came out of my left eye.  
"Good. Now get some sleep".  
"Yeah, yeah. right on it."

My dad went away and closed the small bedroom door. "I'm sorry Ellis...I'm so sorry...My dad is just..an asshole."  
"No, It's fine. He's a dad and he's being protective. At least you know he cares."

The kid has a point.

"Yeah, especially now. Ellis, to tell you the truth. I think your really cute."  
"Die Die my darlings. Die Die Die!" he shouted to the zombies outside. "You know the only reason I keep watch every night is so I can spend time with you?"

I fell asleep before I coule respond to his secret he admitted. I don't really care what my father says.

Survival is the prize I need. Love is the prize I want.

* * *

Shorter chapter really. I cannot wait to write the next one! :D haha. Review please?

Oh and did chapter 7 show up at all? So confused.

Thanks for reading. Review please and I'm still taking suggestions! :D


	10. A Hidden Fear

Here is the chapter I couldn't wait to write. I'm doing nothing today so I figured I would write. I finished blogging and I have nothing elese to blog about so I'm like what the heck, lets not keep the fans waiting. So here is chapter ten.

Chapter 10- A Hidden Fear.

Disclaimer: i do not own L4D2, the people at valve do.

* * *

After a long nights sleep at the smallest safe-room we have seen so far, we headed off into the carnival. I was not too thrilled. I have never been to a carnival before but I always have wanted to go to one. So I finally go to one and its infested with rabid, infected people and carnies.

And worst...Zombie clowns. I am deathly afraid of clowns. Especailly the kind that can tear you to shreds. These 'clowns' were all over the place and there was no place to hide like that one time I went to the circus with my mom and dad before things turned for the worse.

_"Look Delilah! Look theres clowns!" my mother pointed the red nosed people out to me. They were all trying to et into a tiny red car. There was like 10 of them, trying to get into a tiny two seater car. _

_I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Those _things _are scary daddy!"_

_"Oh Delilah they are just people dressed up funny. Here you can hid here." My father lifted up his arm and I buried my head into the side of him. _

_"Make them go away!" _

_"Delilah, I can't, they are part of the show." My mother rubbed my back._

_I sqeezed my eyes shut to make sure I couldn't see the clowns dance and sqeeze into the veihcle. Everything about them scared me._

That was when I was four. I bet you my dad doesn't remeber that moment when I was scared and he helped me through it. Though he didn't make the clowns go away. I wish he did.

"Snap out of it Deli!" Rochelle shouted. "Concentrate. Your shots are everywhere today."  
"Sorry Ro. I was just thinking."

We went on just like a normal day, shooting zombies and trying to survive. Just this time with fat zombies who probablly had too much funnel cake. Oh and the priceless clown zombies.

"I think I hear a boomer." Coach muttered, looking around for the fat bastard.  
"You'll fit right in." My father laughed wildly, joking around.  
"I'm getting tired of your cocky aditude mr.!" Coach came back. Though it was a crappy come back.  
"At least I'm not..."  
"You guys, stop acting like five year olds." Rochelle finally stopped their fighting.  
"Fine." My father scowled.  
Coach rushed up by ellis who was ahead of the group as usual.

I stayed behind and took my time because I didn't wanna get caught up in the bickering and such. And plus, I had to stay away from Ellis when my dad was around, even though Me and El weren't an item yet. And we probablly won't be with everything that has been going on.

"I see the fat ass!" My father yelled. "Don't let it vomit on you."  
I aimed carefully at the fat bastard and shot it before it would vomit on anyone. The boomer exploded, which made me laugh histarically.  
"And he finally exploded." I smiled as I bit my lip. "Reloading, by the way."

Ellis kept looking back at me and smiling but I ignored him so I didn't have to deal with the shit my father would give me.

"I ever tell you about the time me and Keith snuck into a Tunnel of Love? Man, if you get your spit thick enough, y'see, y'all can hang a loogie off the overhang, right, so when smoochin' sons-a-bitches behind you-" Ellis started until a horde came sprinting toward us.

"Awh hell, looks like we're in for some trouble" I muttered, as I started to contiuously shoot at the zombies. "Damn you zombie. Damn you."  
Each zombe fell after we shot one by one. We tried to not let any infected get to us so we couldn't get injured.

Until a clown infected attacked me. "Oh of course, you would try to haunt me even though that was when I was young."  
I closed my eyes, even though I shouldn't of. My mistake.

I shot at hit but in my mind, it wouldn't die. So I kept shooting striaght, hoping it would die.  
"Deli, I think you got that zombie just fine. You are shooting air girl!" Rochelle said to me. "Open your eyes. It's gone. Trust me."  
Though I rarely turst anybody, I obeyed and opened my eyes. "Oh, the horde is gone." I frowned. "I wasted ammo. Damn."  
" "Check it out - Kiddie Land!" Ellis shouted. I was the only one laughing.

I looked over to the right and I saw a big sign, advertising kiddie land. Something I missed out on when I was a kid.

"I do not like that little peanut man." My father shook his head at the small cut out of a peanut.  
"Man, how can you not like Lil' Peanut? I love this little guy!" Ellis cheered. Aparently he had been to Whispering Oaks before the apocolypse.

"It agree, It's cute, yet extreamly creepy." I laughed just to be soon cut off.

"Shhh, I hear my ex wife." My father shushed all of us.  
"Which one?" I joked around.  
My dad glared over at me but then carefully snuck by the witch, signaling us to do the same.  
"Right by the Tunnel of love too. Which happend to be the safehouse, Just our luck." Coach mumbled, fighting off some lone zombies around the Tunnel.

I carefull joined my dad in the tunnel of love. After I got inside, he started talking to himself.

"Why couldn't I have been in Las Vegas when the Infection hit, or even Atlantic City? Instead, I'm trapped in some hillbilly tunnel of love."  
"We could have been in Chicago dad."  
"Still, but las vegas!"  
"Whatever." I muttered. "I'm in a tunnel of love and I have no one to make out with."  
"Did you see the sign out front? Cousins-only day today."  
"Oh just stop knockin' Georgia." I said in my best southern accent. I was having fun.

The rest joined us, beside Coach who was too busy shooting off zombies to pay attention to the witch outside the saferoom. Then we heard a scream.

"Crap he startled the witch." Rochelle stepped in. "I'll go get him."  
"Nah, I will. I need something to do." I walked out with my SMG. "Get off the man you bitch. Whine about something else."  
I shot the witch about 15 times before she stopped clawing at Coach. She finnaly fell off him. I helped him up.  
"Thank you Deli. Here take this. Though don't let anyone else see it." he reached into his pocket and handed me a herseys bar.  
"Oh my god, I haven't had one of these in so long. Thanks."  
"Anything. I could have died if you didn't come out."  
"No problem. Anytime."

I hid the chocolate in my shirt so no one would see it. We both got into the saferoom and locked the door.  
"Good teamwork you guys. Though we can do better." Rochelle turned to Coach.  
"Sorry." he apologized.

"I'm starving..." I sorta whined.  
"Let's cook then." Ellis volunteered to cook with me.  
"Hands off Ellis." My dad warned him.

We got into the small kictchenette and started to make sandwichs, since thats the only food they had in this safehouse.  
"I guess we only got these tonight." I put the small plate of food on the table.  
"Well, at least it's somethin'" Ellis optimisim opened up again.  
"I found a map, Looks like New Orleans is our only hope." My father held out the map.  
"How far away is that Nick?" Rochelle asked.  
"Uhhh i don't know hun."

"We're screwed." I told them all. "Ah I think we should buk here for the night. And then figure out a plan."  
"I like her thinking." Coach agreed with me. Thank god someone agreed with me.

After everyone was in their rooms and my father gave Ellis the "Hands off" warning. I sat down on an old stool and got out a deck of cards.  
"Wanna do a quick game of poker, though I have nothing to bet. But just for fun."  
"Yeah, but I'm supposed to be shootin' the zombies, but one quick lil game won't hurt."

I dealt out the cards and sat down at the small round table in the kichten.

"I'll tell you what, if you win, I'll let you sleep and have a beer. But if I win, I get a kiss." Ellis bet me.  
"You sure, cause I have about 10 years of training in poker."  
"Positive."

Ellis gave the deck two cards and dealt himself two back, although I did the same.

"At the count of three, we flip." I nodded. "One, two..."  
"Three" Ellis finished off the count down and revealed a perfect royal flush.  
"You cheated." I yelled.  
"I did not Deli, would I have a deck of card on me? No. I was a mechanic, not a poker champ."  
"Oh...well... you beat me, I just got junk."

Part of me wanted him to kiss me but the other part didn't want him to.

"After our kiss, I'll get you a beer, at the next safehouse. And I'll let you sleep tonight."  
Ellis was such a gentleman if he wanted to be.

"Fine." I grumbled, Trying not to blush.

Ellis got up and walked over to me. He held out his hand to help me up. I took it and slowly stood up, since my legs were shaking. He took off his hat and held me close.

"You probablly had more experiance than me in this. I'm not the romantic type." Ellis laughed quietly.  
"Niether am I. And sadly, I probablly do."  
Ellis blushed as he leaned closer into me. "Don't turn away, cause then it won't count." Ellis stuttered.  
Our noses touched nervously and finally, our lips touched.

His lips were soft and big. They were strong and warm also. The passionate kiss left me emotionless for the time being. His kiss was strong, yet still so gentle. His arms wrapped around me, squeezing me tight, making me feel safe and warm. I felt a small smile on his lips as he kissed was happy. I was happy. heck everyone was happy. Everything seemed so right. I didn't want this moment to end. But of course, it had to.

Ellis pulled away gentlely after our long kiss. He again kissed me on the forehead and let go of me.  
"I wish that was my first kiss." I admitted.  
Ellis smiled. "Me too Deli."  
His sweet southern accent rang in my ears for a while until I spoke up.  
"Go shoot some zombies El."  
"Wait, one question."  
"Yes?"  
"Do you like me, the way I like you? Cause accordin' to your dad, I make it too obvious."  
"Yes El, I do."  
"So that kiss...it was amazing Deli. I wish I could do that every night."  
"Who says you can't?" I kissed him again.  
"Your father."  
"Who cares what he thinks. I'm 18, I'm an adult."  
"Then...does that make us offical?"  
I thought about it for a few seconds, creating an akward silence.  
"Yes Ellis."  
Ellis smiled widely nd hugged me. "I love you Deli."  
Though it was too soon really to say I love you, I didn't care. It was a zombie apoclypse. Tomarrow could be your last day living. And personally, I loved him too.  
"I love you too Ellis."

I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes to go to sleep.  
"Good night Ellis." I smiled.  
"Good night Deli".

That was the first night I dreamt of Ellis.

* * *

Well, that was a long chapter, yet its my fave chapter so far! 3 FINALLY they are together!

Whatcha think? Review! 3


	11. Rock and Roll Until Our Deaths

Chapter 11 already. Wow. I did the outline for all the chapters while I was sitting out getting some sun. I have Volleyball camp next week for three weeks so I'm going to squeeze everything in. I don't wanna rush through though. I'm enjoying this. I love your feedback. Yes this is my first fan fiction and a shout out to joker blox, thank you, means a lot to me. **YOUR** reviews keep me writing. Thanks you guys. Now I'm definatly thinking about a sequal after this. Maybe even a soudtrack (Idk yet). It feels good to have other people read my stories besides my three fangirls from school. :) Thank you so much. :) Keep reading. Means so much.

Chapter 11- Rock and Roll (Until our Deaths).

Legal stuffs-I do not own Left 4 Dead 2. I only own my OC. Valve owns L4D2. :)

* * *

The darkness of the night quickly fell upon us, making me shiver. 'The clowns will get me' was all I could think of. Finally the whole big picture of the apocolypse was getting to me.

No one suspected Ellis and my kiss last night. Hopefully my dad won't find out because if he does, Ellis would be dead and I would get a mouthful.

Ellis and I kept our distance so no one would figure out what happened the night before. Though, we still smiled at each other when no one was looking.

I didn't know what the big deal it was for me to be dating Ellis. One, it's an apocolypse and two, my dad was flirting with Rochelle.  
How akward is that.

"Anyone up for a concert?" Coach finally broke the silence.  
"We can't big man, it'll attract the horde." Ellis told him.  
"It's the only way we can signal a helecopter." Coach replied.  
"Oh, well be damned." Ellis turned to the south. "It's the midnight riders."

"Who?" I questioned at the unfamilier name. I knew a lot of bands, but not these four biker rejects.

The long posters of these people hung on the side of a huge stadium.  
"They must of had a show before the infection." Rochelle stated the obvious.

We walked up onto the stage. Everything was set up. Guitars, microphones, lighting, and pyrotetics. There was even a bass.  
"I CALL THE BASS!" I ran to the bass guitar. A Yamaha four string. Not the best, but it would do.  
I started strumming on the guitar. I felt finally at peace.

"No Deli, it's like this." Ellis came over and basicly hugged me from behind to assit my strumming.  
"No shit. I play." I smiled at him.  
"Hey Elis, hands off my daughter" my father came over. "I do have a loaded desert eagle."

Ellis literally jumped and gathered his weapons again. "Sorry sir."  
"Last chance." My father warned.  
"Dad, is that nessecary?"  
"No, but I'm protecting you from the redneck."  
"Should I protect you from the news girl." I muttered so no one heard me.

Everyone was set for the big finale to call the helecopter. I had lower health than everyone else but I'll live. Rochelle may have had lower but it didn't matter. We would make it out alive. We did all the times before.

"I'll go start the show boys." I walked over to a red button reading "Finale" on it in white lettering. "I guess this is how they would start the finale..." I said to myself. I slammed the button and ran over to join the rest of the group.

A song blasted from the amps (according to Ellis, the song "One bad man" came on. Coach and him were jamming out to the song while shooting the concert going zombies.) Another thing added to the concert was fire, fireworks lit up in the sky and flames and such came out at the front of the stage. It was pretty awesome.

"I saw 'em in '07. Front row center! Lost both my eyebrows." Ellis shouted over the loud concery must have been attracting zomibes from over 50 miles away.

"Well I'm happy to say your eyebrows grew back. Cause you wouln't be as cute." I chuckled.  
Luckliy my father didn't hear me.

Ellis quickly blushed and smiled at me but then went on with killing the zombies. Man, he looked hot.

"I hear a hunter." Rochelle yelled.

Then the ground began to shake.

"Oh sweet Jesus. A tank and a hunter. God bless us." Ellis muttered.

Damn, we're screwed. "I'm running, I don't know about you all." I ran ahead pushing zombies out of my way. I rushed up the stadium stairs, climbed up a ladder and held a sniper spot; areial view of the stage. Ellis ran up behind me.

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing El?"  
"Like I would let you alone without protection and backup?"  
"Yeah...But I can handle this."  
"Still not leaving you alone." Ellis smiled and held me close. Though it was quick.

We picked off some zombies who had found us. "Since when are zombies smart?" I asked retorically.  
"At leat they don't have guns."  
The ground rumbled again. "We're screwed."  
"DELILAH BETH? WHERE ARE YOU?" my dad hollered from below.  
I ran to the front of the wooden ledge. "Here dad." I waved to him.

The slightly pink, steriod using zombie came hurdling towards the three survivors down below. Ellis and I shot from above, hoping we would get the tank down with out any harm done to us.

We were wrong.

The tank just wouldn't die.

All the noise, the lights, the gun shots, and the zombies became too overwelming.

I looked down at the three adults. They seemed they were having trouble as it is. Then things turned for the worse.

The hunter pounced on Rochelle.

"I have to go and help them Ellis!" I hollared.  
"Stay, I'll go. You look horrible. You have bruises all over and blood on your head and lips. Stay. Okay? I'll be back."  
Ellis kissed me, despite of the blood on my lips. "I'll give you a sign for you to come down."  
"Okay." I agreed to his plan.

He rushed down and helped the others. My father shot the hooded zombie off of Rochelle and she bled out. My father looked worried,more worried than he looked if he had just lost a poker game. But he continued to shoot the tank, who still haven't died.

Ellis made it down safely after shooting some zombies heads off. I turned around for me to greet an ugly whore (as it looked like.) She spit some green acid at me. My feet burned more than fire burned skin. "STUPID SPITTER GOO!"

I rushed out of the wooden ledge I was on to avoid the goo. I rolled down the stairs and ran directly into the tank. "Oh shit."

I quickly got up and ran, but before I got too far away, the tank fell with a huge thud.

"I thought that tank would never die." Coach laughed.

"Will the helecopter ever get here?" my father yelled angrily. He looked over at Rochelle, who was laying down on the stage. Her blood was everywhere.

I shot the zombies.

Everything seemed like it was in slow motion.

We stood in a line and contiuously open fired at the infected.

Come on helecopter.

"I thought I told you to stay up there." Ellis teased me.

"A spitter came and I sorta rolled down the stairs. "

"Well, thats a reason not to listen." Ellis laughed.

We all hurt. We all were tired. And worst, we were all irritable.

Finally, our rescue came.

"EVERYONE GET INTO THE HELECOPTER" it annouced.

"Cover me" my dad asked me.  
"yeah, why?"  
My father didn't answer me but instead picked up Rochelle bridal style and carried her to the helecopter.

Ellis was the first to the flying rescue. Then Coach. Then me.

"Is that everyone? I'm leaving soon." the pilot told us.  
"You...you can't leave. Not without my dad!"  
"I'll give him a minute."  
"Come on dad. Come on..."  
"NICK, get in the whirly bird!" Ellis screamed out of the helecopter.  
With a few seconds to spare, my father and Rochelle made it to the 'Whirly Bird' and we were off.

Better yet, we were safe.

My dad was panting for breaths. "Anyone have a health kit?"  
"Yeah, I do." I handed him my first aid kit and an adrenline shot. "You'll need this."  
He used the health kit on Rochelle. He fixed her up. "She should wake up any minute...I hope."

I rested my head on the helecopter's side and closed my eyes to ease my pain. Ellis was right, I was bleeding out of my head. I tried to sleep but the pain kept me from resting.

"Anyone have pain pills?" I muttered.  
"Here." Coach handed me a handful of red pills.  
"Thanks Coach. I'll have to play some football with you after this mess."  
"You play?"  
"My ex boyfriend did. I went to his games. I basically know whats going on." I laughed finally eased from zombies and pain.

I leaned my head on Ellis' shoulder. "Don't get mad dad. The metal just hurts this bruise I have." My excuse seemed to work.

I drifted to sleep rather quickly.

Then I remebered, we have been evacuated. It's done.

But there was always that chance.

* * *

Alright, I like this chapter too. Action and Romance. Now Nick is falling for Rochelle. Awww.

Whatcha think? Reviews?

OH and now I'm considering a soundtrack. If ya'll want, I'll take suggestions for that. INBOX those please. :) I'll post the soundtrack at the end of the story.

AND I plan on making a sequal. :) after I finish this one though. I only do one fanfic at a time, thats why I can post quickly. and that I type fast. lol

well, thats all for now.

Love,  
PandaGirl95


	12. Love Like This

Well then. I am so happy you are reading my fan fiction. :D makes my day. Happy fourth of July! I love all your reviews! Thats all I really have to say for now. Well lets get to the chapter then. Sequal outline is now started!

Chapter 12- Love Like This.

I do not own L4D2. The awesome people at Valve do.

* * *

"I can't beleive you shot the piloit." Ellis said to my dad.  
"Well he wasn't doing such a good job once he turned into a zombie." My dad told him off.  
"That's true. I can tell you the low point of the flight was when he stopped flying and attacked us." Rochelle agreed with my father. "Anyone know where we are?"

"That's a negitive." I sighed.  
"Well all we can do is go then and find more help." Caoch suggested.  
"Let's go to the next saferoom and stay there for the night." Rochelle told us. It seemed like a reasonable plan.

The darkness of the night seemed worse with the fog of what seemed like a swamp. How original.  
Zombies were scattered throughout, same with abandoned houses.

"Hurry up slow poke." Ellis laughed at me, rushing past us. As always I walked in the back.  
"I'm good Ellis."

Ellis was a 23 year old man who had the optimism of a 15 year old in love. It made me happy that someone thought we were going to make it out alive. I doubt he really comprehended this whole situation, but who cares? As long as we survive.

Zombies hurdled at us and clawed to fight but our guns held them no chance. It felt odd because there were no special infected yet.  
"I'm surprised there hasn't been any hunters or smokers. Usually it gets Deli." Coach pointed out.  
"It's cause they wanna rape me." I joked around.

Our luck looked like it was in good shape. Everyone was in good health beside my small cold and an ankle issue. The cold was my major weakness...My freshman year of high school I was on track and ran the mile in a meet. Well, it didn't go very well. I was almost done when I passed out because of my ashtma I didn't know I had. I was in the hospital, alone, for three days. Ever since, I have been using an inhaler. But I didn't have it with me during this mess.

"You okay Deli? Your brething a little hard?" Ellis poked his head by me.  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just tired. Thats all."  
"Alright. You look sorta sick."  
"Its just a cold. I don't have green flu. I'd be puking."  
"Right. Need a lift?"  
"Nah. I'm fine El. Seriously." I smiled. His sweet southern accent made me smile everytime.

We came up to boat dock and a big lake barracading our way to get to the other side where the saferoom was.  
"looks like we have to signal the boat". My father stated the obvious.  
"No shit shelock." I muttered.  
"Just signal it!" Rochelle wanted to get to the saferoom.

My dad pulled the small lever on the wooden post. We all stood on a narrow dock, covered with splinters. The swamp smelled of rotten corpes and dead animals. Along with a stench of alge.

The boat pulling across rang a loud noise. Great. A horde.

What seemed like a thousand zombies came sprinting towards us. We killed them before they could push us into the swamp.  
"I hear a hunter!" Coach screamed over the gun shots.

Well, you know that hunter we was talking about? It pounced on me.

The grey hooded monster looked at me in a daze then started tearing my skin. "OW GET THIS THING OFF ME!" The hunter kept clawing me, scarring my skin and making me bleed from mt abdomen. A gun shot fired and the hooded creep fell off me.

My dads hand was in my face, helping me get up. "Get up. Get up. You okay?" he quickly muttered.  
"If I say yes, will you stop bothering me about it?" i flashed a weak smile.

In my mind, I wish the boat would move faster. In my mind, I wish there was no such thing as special infected. I just wanted to be in less pain.

"Hey, it's Nick's mom!" Ellis shouted.  
I looked over at the ugly, long necked infected standing in front of us.  
My father glared at Ellis for a quick second. "Spitter!"  
Coach shot the spitter right as the boat arrived. "Everyone get on the boat!"

We obeyed, of course. We all wanted to get out of that mess.

"So Ellis, does that tattoo mean anything?" Rochelle asked.  
"It just means I'm a bad ass, zombie killing machine." Ellis admitted.  
"You have some pretty good foresight." I joined into the covorstation.

The boat finally brought us to the other side of the swamp. We got off the small boat and carefully looked around. Now the backround was filled with tall trees, making the fog and darkness worse. I turned my flashlight on and quickly encountered a witch.  
"Oh gad damn." I muttered, running from the freshly starled witch. I am such a klutz.

_"Come on Delilah! You can do it!" My mother cheered me on.  
I climbed onto my bicycle one last time. I kept falling off and skining my knees. But I didn't want to give up so quickly.  
_

_My father helped me onto the small bicycle and started pushing me so I could gain speed. We walked with me, holding onto the handle bars with me.  
_

_"You are doing great Delilah." my dad whispered in my ear. "If you do this, I'll take you for ice cream!"  
_

_My mind was set. I wanted the ice cream. I crouched my head down and concentrated on my destination. I started to peddle as my dad let go of the handle bars. _

_I was doing it. I was riding a bike by myself. My five year old brain scattered through ideas for what to do next. _

_"Look mom! I'm riding a bike! By myself!"  
"I see cupcake! Your doing great! Keep it up!"_

_I looked to turn at her waving at me and smiling at me. Her light red hair blew in the wind. _

_"Delilah! Look out for that..." my dad was interuppted by a bike crash and me wailing a loud cry._

_I ran into a tree because I wasn't looking._

_"Ouch. I'm never riding my bike again!" I pouted._

_My mom came over and sat down next to my dad. "You don't have to." My dad assured me._

_"Daddy, can I still have ice cream?"_

_"Of course pumpkin."_

I miss those days. But I guess I have been a klutz ever since. Before the witch could attack, I hid behind a tree so the others could shoot at it. Since I ran out of ammo, I only had a katana sword.

"Come on, saferoom is right there!" Rochelle cried out.

I ran to the saferoom so I wasn't the last one in. I didn't want to keep watch again. Ellis followed my idea. Seemed selfish but we kept watch every night.

The rest followed but a shocking surprise came in. My father and Rochelle were the last in the safe house.

"Oh damn. Good luck Ro girl!" Coach chuckled.  
"Shut up chocolate." My father snapped at him. But his frown quickly turned into a smirk. He even smoothed his hair back.

"Okay, night everyone. Go upstairs and get some sleep." My dad quickly kicked us out of the room.  
"What about the scratches?" I asked.  
My father closed his eyes and sighed. "Have Coach help you."

I walked up the stairs and Ellis met me in one of the rooms. "Theres only two bedrooms." Ellis said.  
"So?"  
"Well, I can sleep on the floor and you can have the bed..." Ellis looked down. "Coach locked himself in the other room."  
I knew exactly what Coach was up to... Eating chocolate.  
"It doesn't matter El. We're together."  
"Yeah I know, but your father?"  
"Hes occupied." I laughed.

Ellis smiled. A big smile. It could light up the whole town.

"I have to wrap myself with gauze first." I took off my shirt hoping Ellis wouldn't mind. He just stared.  
I qucikly, (ever so quickly), wrapper my scratches with gauze and put my shirt back one.  
"You are too perfect Deli."  
"Look at my record. You'll think differnent." I climbed into bed next to him.  
"Does'nt matter. Its probablly lost now."  
I smiled. Its great to find someone who accepts who you are.  
"I'm tired of hiding this Deli." Ellis admitted. "I love you and I wanna show the world."  
"My dad would kill you. He would kill me too El. He hates you."  
"Thats assuring.."  
"Kiss me Ellis."

He looked at me and blinked twice. He looked extremely confused. But he kissed me. We kissed more passionatly than the first one. His hands moved my hair. I could tell he had fun with my hair. I messed with his hair but got bored. I moved my hands to somewhere else that shouldn't be named. I could feel Ellis smirk.

I pulled away and hugged him. "I love you Ellis. As much as I want the world to know, I wanna survive. I want you to survive. And with my dad having weapons..."

"I know Deli." Ellis smiled.  
""i'm cold" I lied.  
"Here." Ellis got closer to me, put his arm around me, and started to cuddle with me.

Exactly what I wanted him to do.

I flowed into a sleep, in my loves arms. I think I smiled the whole night.

* * *

I'm thinking about putting a flashback in. Hmm.

Outline for the sequal is now started! Woooo!

Whatcha think? Review!

(Suggestions also still being taken) :)


	13. Horrible Memories

My stupid internet keeps dying. Oh and its just being stupid. Stupid computer profounity! Sorry it took forever to update... I try my best. Volleyball camp is a beast lol. And I did some other fun stuff haha. Got some ideas for the sequal. I just gotta finish this on lol. Thanks for all the reviews and thanks for reading. Chapter 13!

Chapter 13- Horrible Memories.

I do not own L4D2. Valve owns it. (Lucky them!)

* * *

_I was six years old when my mother left me and my father. I had no idea what was going on. _

_I heard yelling in the kichten. I sat in the living room playing with my dolls, listening to the yelling coming from my mother and my father. _

_"I'm sick of moving around Nick! Oh and the gambling! You gambled half of my pay check last night! And lost! That was going towards the house and Delilah's schooling! You are so stupid!" _

_"Natalie...I'm sorry. Look, I'll get the money to pay for school."_

_"You said that last time!"_

_"I did, but.."_

_"No buts Nick! You gamble every night. You go out and do who knows what every night. I'm stuck with Delilah!"_

_"Maybe I shouldn't have slept with you on prom night then!"_

_"You take that back. Delilah is a blessing Nick."_

_"I love her as much as you do. I just do what I do."_

_"You have been arrested two times after our marriage...and been out EVERY NIGHT. Worse is we move every month."_

_I walked into the kitchen smiling. I was nieve back then. I held my favorite doll, Becca, in my right hand. I tugged on my dad's coat to get his attention. He looked down at me and smiled. "Stop fighting mommy and daddy."_

_"Bring her to her room Nick..." My mothe blankly stated._

_My father and mother fought every chance they got. It scared me. But it also hurt. I somewhat knew what was going on._

_My father led me to my room but once he left I snuck into a small spot by the kichen to listen in._

_"This is the last time I'm dealing with this Nick. i am sick of it."_

_"Then leave. Get out of my house."_

_"It's our house Nick. Like it's our daughter we made in high school."_

_There was a long silence._

_"I will leave. I'm so done with this. We're getting a divorce then. And don't even bother with custody, you can keep her."_

_"She'll never forgive you." My dad told her. "I'll never forgive you."_

_"You'll learn you'll have to ass hole."_

_My mom quickly went into the master bedroom and shoved clothing in a large duffle bag. She grabbed a wad of money and took off her wedding ring. She threw it onto the dark green bed. She walked right past me and my dad. She knew I was there. I hid behind my father, hoping most of my tears would stay in my eyes. She never said goodbye..._

_She slammed the wooden door behind her. She called a taxi and she left._

_Thats when I started to cry. "It's all my fault dad! It's all my fault!"_

_"It's not your fault. It's hers for missing out on you." he lifted me up and hugged me tightly. _

_"Daddy, is mommy going to come back?"_

_"Yes pumpkin. I don't know when but I'm pretty sure she will."_

I violently shook awake. Ellis woke up slowly after I sat up straight making sure I was 18 and in bed with Ellis.

"What's wrong Darlin?"

"Nothing El. Just a bad dream..."

More like a memory. She never came back. I bet she never will. I bet shes a successful woman with a nice husband and a large family. But I bet she could never forget what happened with my father and I. Though, I don't think she regret it.

Ellis scooted closer to me and hugged me. "You sure?" he looked at me. "You know, this reminds me of the one time me and my buddy Kieth..."

I smiled. "Ellis, now isn't the best time." I sighed and looked out a small barred window. "It looks about eight A.M. We should get the others ready."

I hopped out of the small bed and rushed out to load ammo and get first aid kits. The rest of them were already down there. Ellis was the only one still upstairs.

"Let's hope this is the last over night stay in a safe house." Rochelle smiled at my father.

I silently agreed to her statement. The safe rooms depressed me. A room for a survivor team. What happens if there were more that five staying in one? The safe rooms gave me no hope.

"Looks like New Orleans is our only hope." My father pulled out a map. "Theres a plantation around here. The rescue veichle will most likely pick us up there. Personally trusting this CEDA shit, I feel crazy."

"Hey now, these are survivors telling us where to go. Not CEDA". Coach cackled loudly, sending Ellis down the stairs.

"Woah there big man." Ellis laughed at Coach's loud cackle.

After a long while of planning and gathering, we broke down the door to the safe house and went on to find our rescue.

"I think I found the plantation." I saw a huge white house, with a green lawn, and trees. It looked quite beautiful.

"Everyone ready? We got to call the boat." Coach told us, pointing to a radio box.

"That will attract a horde! CEDA is crazy." Rochelle beemed.

I looked carefully at the plot we were on. And quickly thought of an easy plan we could cover in less than three seconds.

"I think we should split up again, like we did in the mall. Two should take the lawn and three should take the inside of the mansion." I lectured. "It would be the easiest way. The people on the lawn will get the most trouble, so the two best shooters will go on the lawn."

"Sounds like a perfect plan. How will the three inside know when the rescue boat gets here?" Rochelle questioned.

**_I wanna scream I love you from the top of my lungs, but I'm afraid everyone could hear me._**

"I'll scream I love you."

"Nick, stay with your daughter." Rochelle told him. They must have talked last night. I could feel something was going to be brought up. I always knew.

Ellis and I snuck away from the radio box while the three oldest called the boat.

"I've wanted to scream I love you on the top of my lungs ever since you first kissed me Ellis." I looked into his hazel eyes.

"Nice cover. You come up with great plans. Stay safe, I don' want you hurt."

"I won't get hurt. Promise."

I held out my pinky. He looked down at my pinky. "One last clause, you promise you'll never get hurt."

"Pinky promise."

We did a quick pinky promise and quickly kissed each other before we split up.

"Deli, I wanna tell everyone alive, how much I adore you." Ellis said brightly. "I don't wanna hide this anymore."

My father walked over to us and firmly told Ellis to get ready since the horde was already coming. Once Ellis left, things turned into a nightmare.

"Dad, do you ever think about mom?"  
"Not really."  
"Do you remeber anything from before she left...Cause, I do."  
"Delilah Beth, is now the best time?"  
"Better now than never."

My father sighed and picked off some zombies. "Yes. I do remember. I even remember your birth."

I knew he had a heart.

I laughed. "How did that go? Remembering my mom, she must have went through hell and back deleivering me. I remember her as a skinny red head.

"She screamed that she hated me. Even though I already knew it. But after the long run, I'm glad she left you behind. I don't know where I'd be with my daughter."

That brought tears to my eyes. My parents were seniors when they had me. I was just the "accident at the prom", as my dad told me whenever he was pissed off.

"She also thanked me."

"Why? I mean, if I was a mistake, why would she thank you?"

"Well, lets just say she wasn't the best example before you came along."

We both laughed. It seemed like the old days. Nothing to worry about. But yet we had zombies all over the place.

"How about a poker game when we get safe?" He asked me.

Poker brought back memories. The kiss, the conning, the distraction, and the achohal.

"If I'm up for it."

The ground rumbled and shook from underneath us.

"THERES A GOD DAMN TANK!" I yelled.

A loud horn came from the gate. "Everyone get in the boat!"

Zombies hurdled at us now more than ever and the tank followed our every move.

"I LOVE YOU!" I signaled.

I ran as quick as I could to the boat and jumped on. My dad quickly followed me. The three others looked bruised and cut once they got on the boat. I felt a cold stream of blood stream from my forehead. Damn.

All I could do is smile when I saw Ellis. Though I wanted to lay in his arms and fall asleep like I did last night.

And maybe wanted to do a little more. ;)

I looked out at the night sky to remind myself there was still light in the darkness.

That was the same moon I looked at before all the zombies came.

The same moon I saw before my mother left my life.

I hope shes a zombie.

* * *

Personally, I wanna skip the next campaign but REALLY important stuff happens in the next campaign. Like REALLY important. Lol. Well, swamp fever didn't have anything good really. Its my third fave campaign. But eh. lol. whatcha think? REVIEWS? SUGGESTIONS are great right now since I have severe writers block. The more reviews, suggestions and stuff i get, the faster I'll write... :D

Peace. Thanks fro reading.


	14. Its a Hard Knock Life

Well since my computer is being so stupid...its taking me longer to put on a chapter. And in two weeks I'll be leaving for Vacation where I don't have cell service which makes me mad and really slow internet which I'm used to. So I'll be probablly just writing the sequal and typing the rest of the story. Sorry for inconvience. You guys rock for being so patient! Keep going on the reviews they are making me write! On with the show! Chapter 14-Its a hard knock life Disclaimer: I do not own L4D2 or any of its characters. Valve owns l4d2.

-  
"We are out of gas. You guys will have to get some gas if you wanna keep going." Our rescuer apologized to us but we didn't pay any mind to it. We thought we were done fighting off zombies.

"Alright, there should be gas stations. Especially in a small town like this." My father quickly stated.

The town was a really small town. Its houses were scattered and the streets were semi dirty. Yet, the streets were filled with 10 times the population of zombies than the town could most likely only hold. The skies held a dark look and the town smelled of rotting skin and an incoming storm.

"Looks like it's going to rain." I mumbled.

"Yeah... Let's hurry up and get the gas before it starts to rain."

"What are we supposed to signal him with?" My father asked the group.  
"Oh, there's flares in the gun bag." Ellis politely responded.  
"What gun bag?" "You didn't grab the guns?" "ME? Who died and made me gun monitor?" "Pretty much everybody."

"You guys stop fighting! We'll have to signal him a different way since my dad forgot the gun shouldn't be that hard. All we have to do is get the fuel and go." I hushed the both by stepping in between them and pushing them away from each other since my dad kept getting into Ellis' face.

They both sighed and walked away. "I can't beleive you forgot the damn gun bag. Virgil isn't going to be able to get to us now." I told my dad.

"Like you said, we'll find away. I bet there won't be any gas, just watch."

"Stop being such a downer Nick!" Rochelle smiled at my father. I found it quite akward.

"Let's just find the gas..." Coach led us by a small, abandoned gas station.

"Is there any gas?" I asked walking backwards and shooting the zombies coming from behind us.

"No..." Ellis drifted over by me and smiled lightly.

Instead of responding, my hormones kicked in and all I could think about was Ellis and how hot he was. His abs and muscular arms were just the sexiest. His smile was the cutest thing ever and his hair I just wanted to wrangle with it. Damn, he was HOT.

"Delilah? Delilah?" My dad waved his hand in front of my face to get my attention.

I shook out of my daze quickly and flashed a quick smile. "yeah?"

"Pay attention! We need to be quick. Stop day dreaming!" My father some what yelled at me.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry dad."

We came up to a small house up on the left of a sugar can field.

"Lets go in here and get some supplies." Coach told us.

"Hey, can anyone tell me what day it is?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure its May 26th." Rochelle grabbed a gas can and shoved it out of the house.

"May 26th?" My father turned around to me and hugged me. "Happy Birthday. I would have said it earlier but with no calanders and the zombies, I admit that I forgot."

"Dad, you can let go of me."

"Sorry. Okay instead of standing around, lets go!"

"Deli, you didn't tell me about your birthday?" Ellis asked me.

"I lost track of the days." I shot some zombies coming toward me. "Lets go in this bathroom and look for supplies." I pulled Ellis into the small bathroom and closed the door behind me.

"Woah Deli! Why are we in here?"  
"Not to sould like a whore but I've been thinking of a little thing we could do...just the two of us, alone..."  
"Deli, what are you talking about?"  
I kissed him slowly. "You know? The dirty."  
The ground rumbled violently. A tank came into the 3 survivors way.  
"You mean have...sex?"  
"Yes...Next safehouse...for my birthday since we can't have cake and ice cream." I winked "You know that I hate hiding this." "I do too Ellis."  
"What if your father doesn't mind?"  
"Oh if I tell him he'l' be like "Delilah Beth I can't beleive you are dating a hick. I don't want my grandkids shouting howdy every second.""  
Ellis laughed at my imataion of my father. Aparently I did a good job.

"You know, that actually sounds great right now. We'll do it. Yet...I'm nervous...You know one time me and y buddy Kieth..."  
"Ellis, I really don't want to know." "Alright. Let's go help them. They have a tank."  
"But don't I get to see a tank tonight?" I laughed.

Ellis held the door open for me as I kissed him one last time before I went out and grabbed a gas can. Coach was there and saw the whole thing.

"You and Ellis huh? If yo' daddy finds out..."  
"Yeah I know... It's alright. Just don't tell okay?  
"Fine. Lets go! We found gas so we have to signal Virgil."

"Arn't we goin to stop at a safe house?" Ellis asked me.

"No, They started to signal Virgil so We'll just spend the night at the next one." I smiled. I was so glad I barely had to do any dirty work today.

The boat was there and all I could say was thank god.

"Dad, I gotta tell you something..."  
"Hang on pumpkin."  
"Dad, you just called me pumpkin." I blushed since I didn't want Ellis knowing my childhood nickname.  
Ellis chuckled up and mouthed "Thats cute" to me."

I pretend to aim at him but then put my gun down.

Nick was over with Rochelle. They were talking about my childhood and before the green flu came. I wanted my dad to be happy but it was just so akward. Rochelle was like a sister to me and Coach was like a brother. I couldn't see Rochelle being my dad's girlfriend.

Then they kissed. And as a 19 year old and seeing your dad kiss a woman RIGHT in front of you, I should have been more adult like. But it was the most akward thing in my life.

I coughed and looked over at Ellis, who was minding his own business. "Am I the only one finding this akward?"

My dad was the one behind the kiss since he would kiss random chicks at a casino. Rochelle would have been too inocent to start a kiss like THAT.

Talk about akward.

"Del, whatcha need to talk about?" My dad looked over at me.  
"Nothing now."

Worst. Birthday. Ever.

Too bad its about to get ten times better. _Sorry about the short chapter. I'm not a big fan of hard rain so I'm going to the Parish. My Second Fave those of you worring aboy yaoi between El and Deli, I'm not going in deatail. Just like "he pulled me under the covers." But my plan is to make a Nick POV with Rochelle during that time. It may take a while for me to type the next chappie but I am still open for suggestions and reviews. Thanks for reading :)

Also sorry about the format. My computer let me down! 


	15. Lets Not Hide This Feeling

Well, welcome back. I'm going to send my laptop in after this weekend so my updates will get slower but, i still have acsess to my reviews and messages because of my Ipod so I'll still be able to talk and let you know when my next update will be. I'll probablly put three up before I get my new laptop. I wanna get to a certain chapter before I send the laptop in. So while my laptop is in the shop, I'll start writing the sequal so I can update as fast as I can waith volleyball and school and explorers. So I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for being patient!

Here is chapter 15! Lets Not Hide The Feeling

Left 4 Dead 2 and its characters belong to Valve.

The boat pulled up to a small dock. "This is as far as I can take you. Meet me at the end of the bridge and I'll pick you up there." Virgil dropped us off at the dock where there was health packs, guns, weapons and pipe bombs. There was no safe room. We were exhausted from the tetious zombie killing we have been doing for the past two weeks. I wanted that saferoom more than anything.

"Looks like the military is still here." Coach beemed at the sky.  
"I don't think they would pick survivors up in fighter jets dropping bombs on us." I mumbled aloud. "Plus, I hate the military."

"This one time, my buddy Keith started up a historic tour, on account of his mom took him to Colonial Williamsburg, and it's like a license to print money at them places. Now you might ask yourself how an honest attempt to recreate colonial times turned into raccoon fights at five bucks a pop in Keith's back yard, ha ha. Man, the answer to that particular question is that Keith is sharing a room with his two brothers and them being assholes who wouldn't let them do it anywhere in the front yard; well add that to Keith didn't technically have any history to put on display, but he did have the family of raccoons living in the chassis of an old car and you'd begin to understand." Ellis tried to start up a lively conersation.

"Ellis, if you don't shut up, I am going to find this Keith, zombie or not, and wring his neck." My father shouted at Nick, not too found of his stories.  
"Too bad for you, Nick. He was one of the first to get on the whirlybirds." (*Hint Hint*)  
"Guys, break it up. We gotta go. We can't leave Virgil waiting." Rochelle butted in.

Personally, now that my father and Rochelle kissed, I can't stand her. She was like a sister I never had, but now shes just so...creepy.

We walked in a semi-circle, guarding each and every side of us. We held up our guns and shot anything that came towards us. I looked around, trying to think about where we were.

"I think we are in New Orleans." I said.  
"Looks like a horrible mardi gras party." Coach joked.

"I hear a boomer." Rochelle warned us.  
Time for revenge bitch. I smirked.

I saw the boomer. The fat, ugly, burping zombie looked at me but I shot it too late. I barfed all over Rochelle. I laughed quietly but soon HAD to cover her so no infected could hurt her. Otherwise I knew my dad would get pissed at me beacuse of my little prank.

"Okay you guys, lets not do that again. Now I'm all covered in Boomer Bile!" Rochelle sorta gigled. Most likely smitten by my father.

The streets of burbon street were infested by the infected. Mardi Gras had already passed but decorations and beer cans cluttered the streets. It felt...lonely.

"I've always have wanted to go here." I silently thought to myself. "I'm finally here but it's not the way I wanted to go to New Orleans. I imagined it lively and filled with excitement. Not like this."

There was blood on the streets, zombies everywhere, the sound of a peircing cry, and worse, no one talked to each other. I couldn't stand it.

"I think I hear a witch." My father told us.  
"You know what rhymes with witch? Bitch!" I joked around. "You know that witch is a bitch for crying and attacking us when we startle her. It's common sense..." I rambled.

"I actually never thought of it like that!" Coach agreed with me.

I'm happy I broke the silence.

"Don't startle the witch!" My father warned me and Coach.

I tried my hardest not to, but personally, I'm a klutz.

I tripped over her leg and fell right in front of her. The witch got up and took me down. She started to tear me up. My shirt was history. Three perfect cuts were torn through my shirt. Finally someone, I don't know who, shot the witch down and helped me up. Ellis looked down at me, smiling at my revealed belly button.

"So...your an innie?" he kept smiling at me. "I guess so." I tried to cover my belly button but my hand soon was cover with my blood.  
"Here Deli, I'll fix you up." Ellis aided my cuts, using his own health kit.  
"You should keep it to yourself though,"  
"I already used it on you." Ellis stuck his tounge out at me.  
I grinned. "Thanks El, I feel much better."

My dirty, white V-neck was covered in dirt and was somewhat sweaty from most of the running we were doing. I had cuts on my face, arms, legs and possibly everywhere else on my body. My shirt and pants had tears all through them and blood streaks staining the fabric. They were history.

"You know, you can pull of the distressed look pretty well there, Deli." Ellis whispered in my ear, squeezing in next to me.

Our semi-circle led into a scattered mess. I looked in the distinse and saw the bridge.

Another thing I'm afraid of.

Fighter jets were dropped bombs down on us, making barricades more likely. Damn them. Can't they tell we're down here?

Of course not. Its CEDA and the military. :)

"Safehouse up ahead!" We shouted in unison.

We all ran into the safe room and closed the door.

"I'm starting to like you guys." My father smiled.

"Who votes that My father and Rochelle keep watch?"

I raised my hand, as everyone else followed. "Looks like they are keeping watch." I ran up the stairs.

"Delilah, I thought we were playing some poker?" My dad called after me.  
"Not really in the mood dad..." I continued running up the stairs. "Sorry, next time."

Ellis snuck upstairs to meet me. "You sure you wanna do this Deli, I mean your'e pretty hurt and I'm nervous Deli.."

"It's nothing to worry about El." I gently pushed him onto the old, uncomfotable bed, then kissed him slowly taking off his shirt. His muscular body and arms pushed me underneath him.

Finally I'm going to do the dirty with someone I actually love and care about.

I admit I was in pain but I wanted this a lot. I loved him.

We gradually undressed and finally Ellis pulled me under the white sheets.

"I love yew Deli." "I love you too Ellis."

Then we started our passionate night.

Best. Birthday. Ever.

I truely loved Ellis. Unlike Lawrence, my obsessive ex boyfriend.

Ellis made me feel okay about my past even though it wasn't the best of the best. He made me feel beautiful and relaxed and happy about our situations.

And honestly, he made me feel good about myself.

Ellis had the cutest accent too. It was contagious, just like his smile.

_  
Sorry if it moved too quick. Its my first fanfic. :) I'm enjoying it a lot. Whatcha think? Reviews? Suggestions? Concerns?

:D Thanks for reading!  



	16. Together

Well, welcome back for the 16th time! Thanks you guys all for reading. And thanks for reviewing, it helps me a lot! Thats all I really have to say.  
Chapter 16- Together No Matter What.  
I do not own Left 4 Dead 2, Valve does. :)  
_

ELLIS P.O.V.

I hated how Deli and I had to hide the relationship we had. After these long weeks fightin' them zombies and hiding our feelings, we were finally goin' to get evacuated once we crssed the long bridge that the airplanes were bombing.

"Keep going we are almost there!" Coach cheered us on. Only Coach knew our little secret.

Delilah was the love of my life. I would protect her in any means possible and I am afraid of losing her. Those zombies were NOT goin to get my Deli.

Her Dad was the other issue. I could tell he was getting annoyed of me and how much he hated me for laying a finger on his 'little girl'.

But too bad I did. Last night was possibly the best night I have had since Kieth got his tattoo on his forehead. Delilah was SO good in bed, I could barely shoot straight.

But even better than that, she loved me for who I was. The southern mechanic with all the stories.

"Pipe bomb here." Deli bent down and picked the small bomb up and shoved it in her backpack. She was like s southern belle from...wherever she came from. "Do not shoot the cars!" Nick yelled over Coach's breathin' and Deli's loud bursts of laughter whenever Rochelle did somethin' wrong. Or whenever her Dad did something stupid.

"Have I ever told you about that on time when me and my buddy Kieth..."  
"Ellis, is now the best time?" Nick lectured me.  
"Actually, yes it is." I joked.  
"I don't wanna hear your annoying stories, Overalls."

I dropped it there. Nick felt like a brother to me in a way. Yet, he was the badass one and I was the..hick as he put it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I looked over at Deli, who was mumbling about Nick and Rochelle. She told me that it was unfair that I couldn't date her, but he could date Rochelle. She hated that. I wanted to make her happy by fixin' it. But I can't stop love.

This one time, me and my buddy Kieth crashed a weddin. The wedding wasn't fancy or nothin', but it still was nicer than our senior prom. Even though we crashed he weddin', the weddin' went on.

I looked over at Deli again, who looked like she was having a hard time walkin. Then finally she fell and shot her gun at a car. A loud crash sounded then a loud waling car alarm sounded.

"Shit Delilah!" Nick shouted at Deli. "Get up!"  
I helped Deli get up. She shot back up into attention and started to look at the chaos she started. "Someone shut the alarm off!" Rochelle screamed over the rapid gunfire.

I came up with an idea.

"I can shut it off. Just cover me."  
"Ellis, no, it's dangerous." Deli reached for me. "Delilah...Let the hick do what he want." Nick told her.  
"No, dad...I'm not lettin him..."

While working on the car alarm, I heard a few shots then a loud scream.

Then everything started in slow motion. Instead of Deli cryin for help, she just tried kickin' the hunter off. The hunter tore her up in a flash. She was already hurtin' and it was just making it worse. I tried hurrin' up the process of shuttin' off the alarm, but that didn't work out the way I planned.

Nick ended up shooting the hooded zombie off my Deli. No one could help her since a horde was till comin' though and I was still workin' on the car. She laid there, lifeless.

A few minutes later the horde was gone and Rochelle checked her pulse. "I don't feel a thing," She looked up at Nick who was kneeling to the side of his daughter,  
"Well, we can't just leave her there...She's my daughter. She's the only thing I have."

The car alarm shut off as I ran over to Deli's body and the rest of my team.

I thought I was going to cry. The woman I loved had no pulse.

"Deli...I love..you." I goy close to her ear and kissed her cheek.

Nick didn't do anythin'. He sat there. Lifeless. Just like his daughter.  
"Defib? Anyone?" Coach hollared.  
"Nope." we all shook our heads.  
"Nick, I'm sorry. She'll slow us down." Rochelle muttered.  
"I'm not leaving her." he told her flatly.  
"I'm with Nick." I responded to everyone's responses. "It's funny how the two people who didn't get along before, are getting along when Deli is dying." Rochelle knelt down next to Nick and started rubbing his back.  
"What did Ellis say?" Nick questioned.  
"He told Deli, that he loved her." Coach answered Nick. "Your'e getting it when she wakes up, hick." Nick scolded me.  
"Yeah yeah, I releize that Nick."

"What happens if she doesn't wake up?" Rochelle asked us.  
"Take a bullet and a gun, and kill me Ro." Nick looked up at Rochelle. "She's the reason why I'm fighting. She's the reason why I'm even here. I have been through so much with her."

I picked up Deli, and started walking, "Lets go to the next safehouse and wait."

Everyone followed. "Deli, everything is going to be okay. I promise you. I promised you we would make it through alive. I am not breakin' this promise. Never ever." I looked down at her pail, lifeless expression.

Nick opened the door up for me and frowned as I walked past him. "I can't beleive my daughter is dating a hick..."  
"Nick, now is not the best time." I told him, setting Deli down on a small love seat.

All we could do was wait after Rochelle finished up wrappin' her injuries.

*So tell me when you hear my heart stop, cause your the only one that knows*

_-  
Sorry for the short chapter... I wanted to keep you guys hanging.  
Review?


	17. Not Letting Go Again

I am so sorry it took forever to update! I'm on Vacation and at My grandma's house in the middle of the mountains so I don't get cell service and she has Dial Up internet so yup. I decided to update because I'm super bored and I realize I left you all at a bad bad spot. Well on with the show.

I do not own L4D2. Valve greatfully owns it.

Chapter 17- Not Letting Go This Time

* * *

I blinked violently at the bright sun, blinding my eyes painfully. I was in a great amount of pain and I felt everyone's eyes on me. I felt watched.

I sat up only to feel an even worse pain in my gut. I let out a silent cry and my father ran up to me. Along with Ellis.

"Oh, thank God your alive Delilah. Coach and Rochelle thought you wouldn' make it." Ellis hugged me cheerfully, but carefully to not make me in any worse pain. my father looked angry but silently hugged me. This was a complete change for me since I never got a hug from him ever since my mom left us behind in the dust. Ellis combed back my dark red hair and kissed me, even with my protest.

"Not in front of my Dad, El..."

I looked past Ellis and saw my dad carrying a rifle. "Dad...Don't shoot him... He means so much to me..."

"I'm not going to shoot him Delilah. He already got a pounding when you were unconscious."

"That's, for sure." Ellis showed me his multiple bruises on his gut and arms. "I don' mind though. I'd take anythin' for you." Ellis smiled.

"But, I still think your messed up for dating a hick." my dad smiled at me and came over to sit on the arm of the small love seat. "Just don't get pregnant. I don' want my grand kids to be half hick."

"Dad..."

"Personally, I don't even want you to have sex. Your my only child Delilah. Even though I'm an asshole, I still love you."

I smiled at that statement. He has NEVER said that to me, until now.

"Sorry to break up this shindig, but we can't keep Virgil waiting." Coach boomed.

"Do you think you can make it the rest of the way Deli? It's only across the bridge." Ellis asked me.

"Yeah I can." I responded.

Ellis held out a hand to help me off the love seat. I took a hold of it and he pulled me up and caught me after a little trip a had.

"You sure?"

"I'm 200 percent positive."

I held Ellis' hand as we got to a radio at the bridge. Virgil told us to radio him once we got to the long bridge. Coach ended up calling him. A loud crackle came from the box. I felt nervous.

After we called him up, we started heading off to catch the helicopter.

The bridge was filled with holes so we had to be careful where we stepped. And there was maybe thousands of zombies awaiting their next meal.

Coach and Rochelle decided it was best for them to be up front, even though they were or worst shooters. So my dad and Ellis stayed back with me just in case.

"Okay y'all. Be careful where you step, theres holes everywhere." Ellis warned us.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Hick." My dad shot a horde of zombies to the front of us.

"This is going to be easy. There are barely any infecte-"

Just as I started to say that,m The ground rumbled and shook. We heard moans. We heard a witch crying. And a hunter nearby.

"Ah shit." My dad mumbled as he reloaded. "Delilah, run ahead and find some place to hid."

"By myself?"

"Deli, I'll be fine. We just can' have you hurt agin." Ellis told me backing up my dad.

"ughh, fine." I ran off. One arm held my sniper rifle and the other held my stomach.

I limped over to an abandoned car and squatted down behind it.

Too bad the hunter and smoker found me.

"Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!"

The tank ran past me and picked up the car I was squatting behind and threw it at the rest of my team. I decided to try to find another spot to hid, but it was too late.

A smoker wrapped its slimy tongue around my stomach and constricted me tightly. "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

I used both hands to try and pull the tongue off of me and it did work. I shot the smoker and a thick smog came from the dead infected. I coughed wildly. Then i couldn't find the rest of my team.

I tried to crawl over to the next red car but failed.

I was now dangling from a large hole. I dangled 500 feet above the water...With only one arm.

"Someone, Please...I'm about to fall!" I tried for the first time. My team had gotten rid of the horde, witch and the tank and should be looking for me just about now. But who knew, it sure was taking forever.

"Someone!" I screamed for the second time. "Ellis? Dad? Coach? Rochelle?"

"Delilah!" I heard someone yell back.

"OVER HERE. I fell into a hole. Someone help me up. Fuck... I'm going to die."

"Deli, you are not goin ta die. I promised you." I heard Ellis. Good sign.

A gray hooded creep squatted next to me and clawed my hand. I screamed loudly.

"Saw goodbye to your precious little friends." I thought I heard the hunter say.

Just before he was going to let go, Ellis shot the zombie. And just as he did that, my dad grabbed a hold of my hand and lifted me up.

I brushed off the dirt from my hands and looked at my hand which was bleeding rapidly. I wiped it on my white shirt and went on.

I hugged Ellis tightly and kissed him on the cheek to thank him for saving my life from the hunter. Then went over to my dad and hugged him.

"Thanks dad. I knew you were the best dad ever."

"Del, don't say that now. I just didn't want to lose you again."

I smiled. "Dad, you really need to stop being an asshole."

The group chuckled and smiled at my happy ending.

though it wasn't so happy yet. We were not evacuated.

the helicopter was on the landing pad at the end of the bridge. We had made it and Ellis fulfilled his promise of us making it out alive.

We ran to the rescue vehicle and quickly boarded it. We were safe for now. Lets hope it stays that way.

I wrapped my hand with gauze and kissed Ellis passionately. First, It was the best kiss we had ever had and second, I still have those hormones saying that he was HOT!

"Thats for fulfilling your promise, El."

Ellis blushed. "maybe I should make some more promises then."

I smiled widely.

"You know I love it when you smile."

"You have told me."

Ellis laughed and hugged me. "Your mine forever. I can't wait to introduce you to my buddy Kieth."

"oh and I just can't wait to meet him."

"So he is real?" My dad asked Ellis.

"More than real. He is my best friend. Don' you have a buddy Nick?"

My dad and I chuckled. "You see this girl right here? Well, shes my best friend along with my daughter, so hands off Overalls."

"Sorry Mr. Nick..."

This was going to be a long ride to the CEDA Headquarter

* * *

Lmao, this was a short chapter, I wanted to get it done so you guys didn't worry about Deli. I promise the next chap will be longer. ")

Suggestions? Reviews? Messages?

Feel Free :D

(No flames pleaseeeeee)


	18. Please read

Since an anyomous reader decided to put a flame.

I use _DELI_ as a **nickname** for _DELILAH_**.** If you actually read the fan fiction, you would know that.

Also I am not going to kill my fan fiction. Some people like it and some people do not. I understand.

Instead of putting flames on peoples stories, go find a real hobbie.

Sincerly,

Panda.


End file.
